Everyone Has A Secret Part 2
by Nitestalker
Summary: Complete! Klinks trial date has arived. Will the efforts of our heroes be enough to help Klink avoid exicution.
1. The Sky Is Falling

Chapter 1: The Sky Is Falling

Shultz enters barrack two with his hands behind his back. "Hi fellas."

"Hi Shultzie." Every one answered.

"Mail Call!" Shultz yelled as he threw the mail up in the air and ran out the door. Everyone piled on top of each other grabbing letters.

"Hold it everyone. Lets act some what civilized." Everyone started to untangle themselves as Colonel Hogan started collecting letters. Once he had collected all the letters, he started passing them out. Hmmm Maria got a letter. Hogan went to Maria's door and knocked.

"Come in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better. Been worse."

"This might cheer you up. You received a letter."

"A letter?" There is no one here except Misty to send me a letter.

Hogan handed her the letter "I'll go and let you read it in peace."

Maria opened the letter and read it.

Dear Maria

I am writing to let you know all is fine. You don't have to worry about your problem anymore. It has been taken care of permanently. Remember '_Vas Du Das Krieg Est Nicht Uber'_

From A Friend

Who would write me and tell me 'For you the war is not over'? Since I have nothing else to do, to keep my mind busy, I am going to go crazy trying to figure this out. Maria looked at the envelope and noticed that it was not sent through the mail. I bet what I have heard is true. It is the only thing that makes since. When I feel up to it, I might have to confront him.

That night while everyone was sleeping, five SS men barged into barrack two. Two of the guards grabbed Carter and two more grabbed Maria and threw both of them on the ground outside of the barracks.

" OUCH! Hey! Be careful of my leg!" Maria yelled.

"What is going on here?" Colonel Hogan demanded. "Kommandant don't just stand there, answer me."

"They are being taken in for questioned concerning Major Hochstetter's strange disappearance. I am going with them. Sergeant Shultz will be in charge until I get back."

"I'm going also. I am responsible for the protection of all prisoners here."

"You are not going Hogan. I promise you that they are taken care of."

"Your doing a great job so far." Hogan said sarcastically as he looked at Maria lying on the ground holding her hip and knee. Carter is protecting her better than you Kommandant.

The SS threw both of them in the back of the truck and shackled them to the seat. Klink climbed in the back with them. It was a long ride to Abwehr Headquarters. They were lead down a long hall to a room with a table and four chairs. Carter and Maria were forced into the chairs and chained to them. Klink with a disgusted look on his face at the whole situation sat in a chair next to Maria. Two of the guards staid in the room with their rifles trained on Carter and Maria.

An SS colonel and major entered the room. _"Colonel, if you don't mind, I would like to interrogate the female prisoner." _The major asked with an evil smile. It took all of Maria's willpower to remain calm and not let on she understood German.

Upon not getting the reaction he was looking for, the major stood behind Maria and put his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her muscles tighten as he bent down close to her ear "_I wonder if you taste good?"_ Maria wanted to punch him so bad, but she never said a word or moved. Only kept staring at Klink. The major was satisfied that she didn't understand German and stood up.

"_No, She is mine. You take the Sergeant."_ The SS Colonel responded

Klink stood up "_I will accompany you when you interrogate Maria Remember that she is a civilian working for the US Government and Is protected by the Geneva Convention.."_

The SS colonel glared at Klink and nodded. Carter let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Maria and Carter were taken to separate rooms. "I said watch the leg. Are you deaf or something?" The guard shoved Maria into the wall, causing her right side to hit first. "OUCH!" Tears started to come to her eyes with the pain.

"Now fräulein, tell me what happened the day Major Hochstetter took you and the sergeant out of camp"

"I can't tell you much, I was unconscious before we left camp. I didn't come to until I was in the hospital.

"You lie." The SS colonel slapped Maria and threw her toward a chair that was sitting in the center of the room. Maria fell over the chair and hit the ground hard. There was a crack coming from her injured leg. The force of her hitting the ground had cracked her cast, and re-injured her hip. Maria bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"She is telling you the truth Colonel. I witnessed the entire event until she left camp."

Carter and Maria were questioned intensely for the next three hours; before the SS were satisfied that the two Americans didn't know anything and sent them back to camp. When they reached Stalag 13, Carter got out of the truck first and helped Maria down. Klink gave Carter a look that said 'Are you suppose to be touching her?' By now all the men in barrack two came out. "I don't give a crap about your rules right now Kommandant. I am going to help her with or without your permission!" Everyone was stunned at Carter. They had never heard him talk like that before.

"Kinch bring out a blanket," Hogan ordered. When Kinch returned with the blanket, Hogan ordered "Spread it out on the ground. Carter lay her down on it." After Maria was securely on the blanket, "Kinch grab the front corners" Hogan bent down and grabbed the back ones. They carried her to the infirmary on their make shift stretcher. By Carter's actions and Maria lack of protesting, Hogan could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Hogan glared at Klink. Good job at protecting her.

In the infirmary, Wilson was finishing up on bandaging Corporal Lawrence who was injured in a volleyball game. When Wilson saw the group enter through the door, he motioned for them to lay her on the bed in the corner. "I want everyone… out of here." Maria said through gritted teeth.

Hogan, Kinch and Lawrence started to leave. When Hogan realized that Carter was still standing beside Maria. Hogan walked back and grabbed Carter by the arm "You better leave before you suffer her wrath for not obeying"

"She wouldn't…"

"Don't test her Carter. She is in a lot of pain right not and not in a good mood" The two men walked outside to wait with the others.

When Wilson started to leave, Maria reached up and grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down. "Get…this…cast…off…now!"

"You have to let go first. I will get you some morphine for the pain."

"No drugs…Just get…it off…now!"

Wilson went to the infirmary door and went up to Colonel Hogan. "Get Klink's permission for me to use a hacksaw."

"Why?"

"I need to remove the cast. They broke it and it is causing her a lot of pain"

A short time later, Shultz walks into the infirmary with a hacksaw. "Here you go Wilson. I will be outside if you need any help."

"Are you sure you don't want any drugs? "

"I said no."

It took Wilson a while to get the cast off. He was trying to be as careful as possible. How much more pain can she take. He couldn't help but notice that Maria was turning pail and her breathing was becoming very rapped. Here is the tricky part. Carefully Wilson started to slip off the cast when Maria yelled and punched the side of the wall.

Carter and Hogan tried to go in when they hear Maria yell. Kinch and Shultz stopped them. "Step aside Sergeant or else."

"Sorry Colonel, respectfully I must disobey your order. It is for your own good"

"Do you want drugs now?" Wilson asked hopping she had changed her mind.

Maria just glared at him, but didn't really see him. Then her eyes closed and her body went limp. Wilson felt of her neck to make sure there was still a pulse. Good she is just resting now.

Wilson stepped outside and was greeted by the confrontation of Hogan, Carter, Kinch and Shultz. "She is fine. She is sleeping now. Nothing you can do for now. I will let you know if there are any changes." Carter snuck around Wilson and sat beside Maria. "Carter come back here!"

"I'm not leaving her side." Carter said with out ever taking his eyes off of her.

No one felt like arguing with him so they left the two of them alone.

In a few days, Maria hobbled back to barrack two and stayed in her room. Since it was a nice day, the men decided to play a game of volleyball. Klink was over at the guards barrack doing his annual inspection when the air raid siren went off. Everyone came out into the compound to see what was going on. In the sky overhead were two fighters having a dogfight. A couple of stray bullets hit the ground in the compound, which caused everyone to find shelter inside. They next thing people knew that the Luftwaffe plain was plummeting toward the ground in pieces. There were a couple of loud crashes and the ground shook as the main part of the fighter landed in camp.

When the noise and rumbling settled down, everyone came out of the buildings. The sight was devastating. One of the guard towers had been knocked down on the fence and the plane had crashed into the guard barracks.

"Anyone with any kind of medical training report to the infirmary. The rest of you men help with the injured." Hogan ordered as he took command of the situation. "Maria where do you think you are going?"

"You said any one with medical training report to the infirmary."

"You are in no shape to help."

Maria hobbled over to Hogan and looked him in the eye "Do you really want to try and stop me?" Hogan knew it was useless trying to argue.

Outside of the infirmary, a triage was set up. Maria and Wilson scrubbed up to handle the worse cases while the others tended to more minor ones. There was a steady stream of people going in and out of the infirmary getting their injuries taken care of. Maria had just finished suturing a bad cut on a corporal's abdomen, when Kinch came in caring the limp body of a man. "Bring him over here. How bad…"

"He's bad, pulse is very weak." Kinch responded

When Kinch laid the man on the table, Maria saw a piece of wood sticking out of his stomach. Then she noticed the uniform. She looked at the face of the man "Oh no!"


	2. Suspicions Confirmed

Chapter 2: Suspicions Confirmed

"_Corporal_." Maria pointed to a German that had just got a cut on his forehead tended to. She motioned for him to come over. The soldier went pail when he saw who was lying on the table. "_Keep your fingers on his neck. Let me know if his pulse changes. _Kinch find out what blood type the Kommandant is and then find a donor. _Hang on Kommandant"_ Maria took off his tunic and tie and unbuttoned his shirt and started to get him ready for surgery.

A little while later, Kinch came back dragging LeBeau. "LeBeau is a match."

"LeBeau I cant force you to donate blood to Klink, but if you don't, he will die."

"This is war, people die all the time."

"What do you think will happen to you know what if he dies? Besides there is more to him than you know about. "

With a disgusted look on his face, LeBeau stated "I do this in protest. I hope they don't ever find out about this back in France."

Maria sat up a transfusion system. Quickly and carefully, Maria removed the wood and started to close the wounds when the corporal shouted, "_I can't find the pulse!" _

Maria checked herself and could not find one. "Oh no you don't Kommandant. Fight!" Maria started doing CPR trying to revive him. "Come on Klink. Don't give up. I'm not." Everyone watched in silence. "I am giving you an order soldier to fight and not give up. Do you want to disgrace your family by disobeying a direct order?"

"_I found a pulse! I found a pulse!"_

"Praise God! Good job Kommandant. Kinch have themget the truck going to the hospital ready to leave. He needs more medical attention than I can give him."

With out thinking, Kinch saluted and then left. On the way to get one of the German guards to get a truck ready he was wondering why he had just saluted.

Maria closed Klink's woundup the best she could and unhooked LeBeau from the transfusion.

"Maria, you don't look so good. Are you all right?"

"Oui Louis"

"I'm sorry I don't have any more pain medicine. You will just have to make do until we get some." Maria overheard Wilson tell a patient.

Maria pulled the bottle of pain medicine she had gotten at the hospital out of her pocket. "Hay Wilson catch." Maria threw the bottle to Wilson.

Wilson looked at the bottle then at Maria. "Are you sure? Don't you need these?"

"They need it worse than I do."

"The rest are minor cases. Why don't you rest?" Wilson suggested

Maria just nodded her head and started to hobble back to the barrack. _'Let me help you."_ they guard who helped Maria with Klink stated as he put her arm over his shoulder and helped her back to the barracks.

After everything had calmed down, Hogan had ordered all prisoners confined to barracks until in the morning. He mostly did that for their own good. The guards that were left were too tired to really guard. Besides Hogan's no escape order, everyone was too tired to even try. Hogan sat at the table in the common room drinking coffee with Kinch, Newkirk and Carter. Maria was in her room and LeBeau was lying on his bunk. Hogan just stared at the blood on his hands and uniform while talking. "What are the totals?"

"Ten dead, fifty-three critically injured, and a hundred and twelve with minor injuries.

"I assume that Shultz will be in charge until there is a replacement." Asked LeBeau

Hogan just nodded. I am going to get cleaned up. It has been along day. Everyone hit the sack.

The next morning, Shultz entered barrack two. "Colonel Hogan I want to thank you and your men for all the help. I called Colonel Beauman to come back." Shultz looked at the floor trying to hide his tears.

"It's okay Shultz. I will keep my men under control. If we escaped now, it wouldn't be playing fair." Shultz gave a brief smile "That's what I wanted to see."

Colonel Beauman arrived at camp that afternoon. When he got there, he saw the prisoners and guards removing the rubble and cleaning the compound up. "_Good job Sergeant at making the prisoners work."_

"_I didn't. Colonel Hogan ordered them to"_

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_Don't know. You will have to ask him."_

Beauman walked over to where the guard barracks use to be and up to Hogan. "Oh hi Colonel. You come over to help?"

"Are you forgetting something Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan narrowed his eyes "Don't get started Colonel. I am a bit busy."

"Why did you order your men to help clean up the camp?"

"We live here to you know. We don't want the neighbors to think we are a bunch of slobs."

"Always with the jokes." Beauman went into the kommandantur motioned for Shultz to fallow. Shultz informed Beauman of what had happened and what the totals are.

"_Colonel, what will happen if… Well just incase he doesn't_…" Shultz could not finish the sentence. The thought of one of his closest friends and CO not making it really bothered him.

"_Klink is a strong man and a survivor_." Beauman answered, " _He will make it_."

"_If it wouldn't have been for Maria, Kommandant Klink would be…"_

"_A prisoner saved his life?_" Shultz just nodded. "_I would like to speak with her_."

Shultz and Beauman walked over to barrack two. Hogan watched what was going on and didn't like the fact that Maria was in there alone with some one he didn't trust. "Relax Colonel. Shultz will take care of her."

Hogan turned around and stared at Kinch like he had just lost his mind. "Are we talking about the same Shultz?"

"I have a feeling when he wants to be, he can go from a teddy bear to a grizzle."

"I hope your right."

BARRACK TWO

Shultz knocked on Maria's door. "Come in"

"Hi Maria. How are you doing?"

"Been better, been worse."

"Colonel Beauman wants to talk with you."

"I here that you saved Colonel Klink's life. Why would a prisoner want to save their captors life?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Why did you and the rest of the prisoners escape when you had the chance?"

"For me that answer is a tad obvious. As for the rest of the prisoners, I guess it is because the escape committee did not pre approve the escape. Colonel Hogan's orders you know." She got a funny look for both Germans "How should I know? I don't know what is in the minds of everyone."

"So there are no other reasons that you would save his life?"

"What are you driving at Colonel?"

"Nothing." I wonder if she knows more than she lets on?

A few weeks later, Kommandant Klink returned back to Stalag 13. The prisoners were just about done with rebuilding the guard barrack. "Welcome back Kommandant." Hogan said cheerfully.

"Thank you Colonel. I want your men in formation in ten minutes. I want to address them."

Hogan went around informing everyone to stop what they were doing and get into formation. Ten minutes later, Klink stood in front of the men. " I want to say thank you for all of your help." Klink paused not sure what else to say. "As a reward, there will be no lights out tonight and morning roll call will be an hour later. However that is no excuse to walking around the compound tonight. Dismissed"

"That was nice of him.Ya know for a German officer isn't all bad." Carter commented.

Later Klink was sitting on his porch with Beauman resting. "Here comes Klink Cottontail, hopping down the Nazi trail. Hippidy Hoppidy, Hippidy Hop End of the war is on its way."

"Who said that?" Klink got up and went around the corner. All he saw wasNewkirk and Carter playing catch.

"_What did you hear?"_

"_Oh nothing I guess."_

"_OOOh it is getting late. I must be going. Are you sure you are well enough to handle the camp by yourself."_

"_Yes Jason. I'll be fine. Thanks for coming_."

"_Good day my friend."_

Maria started physical therapy for her knee and hip. Eventually she got to the point where she was using a cane instead of crutches to get around. "How are things coming?" Hogan asked

"Okay. There is still a lot of pain. Wilson said that I would probably always have to walk with a cane or have a limp."

"Why did you have to go and get on Hochstetter's bad side?"

"Does he have a good side?" they laughed for a while and then Hogan got a serious look on his face

"He might not have hurt you as bad."

"Do you really believe that Colonel?"

"No not really."

Later that day, Maria was walking around the compound singing to herself. When she got by the Kommandnatur, she started singing "Here comes Klink Cottontail hopping down the Nazi trail, Hippidy Hoppidy, Hippidy Hop, the end of the war is on its way.

Klink rushed to the window and saw Maria singing. "Maria was that you singing?"

"Depends. What was it you heard me sing?"

"Something about the end of the war is on its way."

"Maybe why?"

"No reason." Klink went back in and called for Shultz to get his staff car. While waiting for Shultz, Klink opened a secret compartment in his desk that housed his Lugar. He examined it and wiped the dust off of it. Then he checked the bullets in it and holstered it.

"You car is ready Herr Kommandant."

"Thank you Shultz. Please get Maria and bring her to the car. We are going on a little trip."

As Shultz turned to go out the door, he saw that Klink was wearing his side arm. His mouth dropped opened and stared wide-eyed at Klink. "Sergeant I gave you an order" Klink said sternly. Shultz left to do as ordered. Klink was sitting in the back seat when Shultz returned. "Maria, get in."

Hesitantly Maria got in. Hogan came rushing up to the car "What is going on here? Where are you going?"

Klink just faced forward "This doesn't concern you Hogan. Shultz drive."

As Shultz was driving away, Hogan was yelling after them"Kommandant!" I don't like this

"Kommandant, do you mind telling me where we are going?" Maria asked

"Why were you singing that song?"

"Does it bother you? If so all you had to do is ask me to stop singing."

"Why did you choose those particular words?"

"Okay Kommandant lets stop betting around the bush about this. I heard something some time ago about the possibility of you being Cottontail. I wanted to see if it was true. Different things you have done supported that theory."

"How long have you known?"

"For a few years. You forget that my husband and I helped the underground for a while."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Shultz pull over. Maria get out." Both did as they were told. Klink also got out of the car. "Shultz stay here. Maria walk this way." Maria started walking and Klink was behind her. Shultz could see Klink pull out his Lugar. Klink and Maria walked into the woods. Klink pointed his Lugar at Maria and cocked it. The sound made Maria stop and her blood run cold. "Kneel down."

Maria turned around to face Klink. "I refuse to be shot in the back. Only cowards are shot in the back. I will not kneel, because I am not going to beg. You might as well pull the trigger."

"I liked you Maria. I don't want you to think that I am not grateful for you saving my life, but I am going to keep this a secret at all costs."

Shultz was sitting at the car thinking how could Kommandant Klink kill Maria. Maybe he is just going to scare her. Shultz jumped and was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Klink's Lugar discharge.


	3. You Work For Me

Chapter 3: You Work For Me

Hogan paced his office grumbling out loud while Kinch just listen to his CO vent. "Where was Klink taking her? I didn't like the look he had. Why didn't he make eye contact with me? Something wasn't right. Maria even was tense."

"Colonel if you keep pacing in the same spot, you are going to wear a hole in the floor." Hogan stopped and looked at his second in command. "Colonel, do you think that the way Klink has been going out of his way to protect Maria, that he might do something that would let harm come to her?"

"I don't know Kinch. He is a German and not much of what they do makes since."

"Don't forget that she also saved his life. Surely that has to mean something?"

"I hope you are right Kinch. I just have a bad feeling in my gut about it."

IN THE WOODS

"Do you think that I wouldn't kill you?" Klink asked surprised that Maria didn't react when he pulled the trigger.

"I have no doubt that right now you hold my life in your hand. Frankly Kommandant, I don't care if you kill me or not. My soul is right with God. I will never fear death."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you to make sure my secret stays a secret?"

"I knew about your secret before I was taken prisoner. Since you are not in Gestapo custody, you know that I didn't tell them. I also assume that you know that my story about Papa Bear being my husband was a lie. I also believe you know who Papa Bear really is. Why haven't you told him about you."

"I like having one up on Colonel Hogan. It gives me personal satisfaction to watch him act when he thinks he is running the camp. I enjoy it more when I take the control away from him. You have played a big part in that. You have kept him so distracted, that he hasn't been able to come up with good lies to get his way. There is one thing that can save your life right now."

"What?"

"Pledge you loyalty to me and work for me."

"What all will you be having me to do?"

"What ever I want. If I think that you might betray me, I will kill you and that is a promise."

"What if I don't like the assignment?"

"Doesn't matter. You will do it. I know about you and Colonel Hogan's conversation about you following orders. You said something that struck me as odd and was wondering what you meant by it. You said that it wasn't because you were a civilian that you didn't have to obey Hogan's orders"

Maria remained silent. Klink brought the Lugar back up to her head. "Pull the trigger Kommandant, because I don't talk unless I want to. You have read my file and know what all I have been through. I could have easily given them you or Colonel Hogan to end the torture. But nothing they did convinced me to talk."

"What about if I threaten to turn Colonel Hogan into the Gestapo as being Papa Bear?"

"Two can play that game Cottontail. Do you think that you would be able to kill me in time? What if I did tell someone as a safety measure?"

Klink lowered his gun. I am diffidently dealing with a smart person. She could be bluffing, but I doubt it. A smart person would have an ace up their sleeve. "There is someone else I could hand over to the Gestapo."

There are only two people that would make a difference. "You better not be threatening my children." Maria steps as close to Klink as she could and was eyeball to eyeball with him. "You really don't want to open that can. If you do, you will experience my full wrath. You saw Hogan and I fighting and what I did to him. If I could do that to some one I care about, just imagine what I could do to some one I don't."

Klink wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Maria's eyes flashed red. Impossible. "Fine, I will discover your secret."

"Not until I want you to. For now, your secret is safe with me, and maybe one other person. I give you my word that I will not tell any one your secret without your say so. The other person might have orders to divulge the information about you only if something happens to me as a result of you."

"Just remember you work for me now and it is to be kept a secret. Neither Colonel Hogan nor the rest of his menare to find out. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Shultz was sitting at the car with his head in his hands crying. Poor Robert. Oh no. I don't want to even think about telling Colonel Hogan. That will not be a pretty picture and a lot of people can get hurt. "Why?"

"Why what Shultz?" Maria asked while she got into the car along with Klink

A big smile came across his face as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Klink gave him a look that told him not to say a word.

BARRACK TWO

"Colonel Hogan, Klink's car just pulled in. Maria is with them." Carter exclaimed with joy.

Hogan went rushing outside. "Kommandant I don't practically care for you taking prisoners away with out notifying me where you are taking them and why."

Inwardly Klink smiled, "Hogan when are you going to learn that I am running this camp and I can do what ever I want with my prisoners." Klink turned and left to go into his office.

"Maria what happened?"

"We went for a stroll trough the woods. He wanted to know what a tree was?"

"What are you talking about? Why would he want to know that and why would he ask you?"

"Don't know." Maria turned to walk away when Private Treenary came up to her.

"Maria here is your special cane that you requested."

Maria looked at it closely. "Thanks" and went into barrack two

"Hold it right there Maria. I know you are lying. I want to know what is going on around here. It is important that I know."

"You know what you need to know." She leaned close to his ear and whispered "I cant tell you any more that that for now." Maria backed away from Hogan and pulled on the handle of her cane and a sward came out.

"All right you win. No more questioning. Just put that thing away before some one gets hurt. Namely me." Hogan put his hands up and started backing away.

Maria couldn't help but laugh. "Let that be a lesson Colonel. Don't push issues with me." She put the cane together and went into her room to rest.

As Klink was listening in, a smile came across his face as he could picture Hogan's reaction. "Well done Maria. Well done."

"_Kommandant, the mail is here_." Shultz handed Klink the mail.

"_Hum there is a letter from General Burkhaulter stating that I am to attend a meeting in Hammelberg for POW Kommandants. It says that there is a room reserved there for me. I wonder why I am to stay over night there when I live this close. Oh well I shall leave in the morning after roll call_."

The next day before roll call, a Gestapo staff carand truck full of soldiers pulled into the compound. A Gestapo captain went into Klink's office.

"We better listen in just incase." Hogan informed the guys.

"_Kommandant Klink, I am Captain Gruber. I was sent to command Stalag 13 while you are at your meeting_."

"_I was going to have Sergeant Shultz command the camp in my absence_."

"_We have our orders_." Gruber took out some papers and handed them to Klink.

Klink read them "_Orders are orders. If you have any problems, please get in touch with me_." Not that I don't trust you or anything.

"Maria, you are staying in the tunnel until they leave. Newkirk I want you to exchange roster lists with one that doesn't have Maria's name on it." Maria started to protest, "Look, you know as well as I do that something doesn't sound right about this and the Gestapo don't care about the Geneva Convention."

Maria thought a moment and nodded. "Roll Call! Raus!

"Maria get going. Shultz just say all present. Trust me she isn't escaping."

"You want me to lie. Why do you ask such things of me?"

"To protect her. Please do it?" Hogan pleaded more with eyes than words.

"Get in formation now." Shultz gave Hogan a wink and he motioned for him to go outside with the others.

"Reeeepoooort!" Klink yelled as he stood in front of the prisoners with Captain Gruber and a couple of his men.

"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant."

No there not Shultz. There seems to be one missing. I can understand why. Klink looked directly hat Hogan who just looked straight ahead and praying that Klink wouldn't say anything. "This is Captain Gruber from Gestapo. He and his men will watch over things while I am at a meeting. I better not here any reports of any prisoners misbehaving. Is that understood Colonel Hogan?" Hogan just nodded " I will only be gone overnight. I shall return tomorrow."

That's what you think Colonel. Gruber thought to himself with an evil smile appearing on his face.


	4. Life Saver

Chapter 4 Life Saver

Maria was in the tunnels sitting in the communication room playing with her cane. "This sucks! I have never been one for hiding." A light on the switchboard went on indicating that someone was on the phone. Maria decided to listen in.

"_Hello. Heil Hitler…Yes Klink just left… Make sure it looks like the underground did it. I want them to get blamed with his death. Soon the Gestapo will be in control and we can do something useful with these prisoners."_

"Oh no I have to do something." Maria went to the emergency tunnel that lead out of camp and checked to see if there are any guards around. The coast was clear. Maria snuck into the woods. It was very dangerous for them to be out during the day, but she had no choice. She turned around to give one last look at Stalag 13. No wonder there isn't any guards outside. They have all the prisoners occupied in the compound. Looks like Hogan has his own problems to worry about.

Maria hurried the best she could through the woods with her bad leg and avoiding the patrols. Maria went into the hotel and casually went up to the front desk. "_My name is Sarah Bowman and I am here to see my uncle. Could you please tell me what room Colonel Wilhelm Klink is in?"_

"_He just arrived. He is in room 235."_

"_Thank you"_

When Maria turned the corer she hurried up the stairs. When she reached the second floor, she saw Klink starting to put the key in the lock. "Klink get down!" Maria yelled as she tackled him. When they hit the ground they heard gunshots and felt the splinters from the bullets going through the wood hitting them. "Run Kommandant!" Maria stood up and pushed Klink toward the fire exit. She took out her sword and got ready for whoever would come out that door.

The door opened and she saw a hand with a rifle in it coming out. Maria brought the sword down cutting off the hand. She picked up the rifle and started running as another person came out into the hall.She started shooting at the person who was coming out of the roomandhit themjust before she went out the window after Klink. She caught up with him at the bottom of the stairs. They started running down the ally. Both slid to a stop as another man came running around the corner with a gun. Maria shot back hitting the man in the chest. They could hear more men following. Maria ducked behind a large trash pile and jerked Klink down with her. When the men got in range. Maria shot and killed both of them.

Both of them waited there to see if any more would show up. None did. Maria started to relax and Klink looked at her. "What are your intentions?"

Still out of breath she looks at him puzzled. Klink looks down at the rifle, which she didn't realize she had pointed at him. She looks back at Klink and hands him the rifle.

Klink motioned with the rifle for her to get up. When she did, a sharp pain went through her side. "OUCH!" Maria put her hand where the pain was and it was wet. She looked at her hand and it was covered in blood.

Klink looked at it "You've been shot!"

"Good deduction Einstein."

"Start walking" Klink prodded her. Maria was using her cane to help her walk. They kept mostly to the ally trying to avoid as many people as possible. "Stop" Maria collapsed against a wall. "Wait here." Klink went into the building and came back out with a bottle. "Turn around." Maria too tired to argue or question did as ordered.

"OUCH! What the heck are you doing?" Maria yelled

"Keep your voice down. I am putting alcohol on your wound to help keep it from getting infected. It can't be any worse than what you had Carter do to cauterize the bullet wound in your shoulder." Klink also dressed the wound temporally

How did he know about that? Who cares I'm too tired to worry about it. Maria started to fall asleep when Klink nudged her. "Drink this." Klink handed her the bottle.

"Sorry Kommandant, but I don't drink."

Klink raised the rifle up "Drink."

"I can always start." Maria took one swig and almost choked.

As they were walking, Klink asked her "What was all of that about?"

"I overheard Gruber tell someone to make it look like the underground killed you. So I took off to try and prevent that"

"Why do they want to kill me?"

"To take over Stalag 13"

"That figures. I can only imagine what will happen to the prisoners."

They walked for a long time. It didn't take Maria long to get drunk. "Where here." Klink pointed to a house.

"Ayyyy, I know this pwace. Itsure ouse."

"Yes now go inside. Maria, why did you tell Colonel Hogan that it wasn't because you are a civilian that you didn't have to obey his orders?"

Maria patted Klink on the cheek "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Maria went inside and started to sit on the couch when Klink grabbed her. Not there. I don't want blood on the furniture. Maria stood up and fell flat on her face. " I am glad she waited to pass out here. Now I can remove that bullet."

Hours later Maria woke up with a killer hangover. "Did anyone get the plate number of what ever ran me over?"

"Good your awake. I called Stalag 13 and told them that the plan worked. I had some friends of mine take the bodies and make it look like an accident. Now that they believe I am dead, what do we do?"

"First you can stop moving, I'm getting dizzy. Second I don't know. Wait a minute. I have an idea. I think." Maria grabbed her head in the hopes it would help things to stop spinning "Now I know why I don't drink."

KOMMANDANTUR

"_Captain Gruber, I am going to go into town and pick up Kommandant Klink."_

If I tell him no he might get suspicious. "_Sure Sergeant_."

Shultz left to pick Klink up from the hotel. When he got out of the car, a person came up behind him "_Don't turn around. Just do what I say. Go down the ally until another person meets you. If you turn around you will be shot._"

"_Y…Y…e…e...e...s...s_." Shultz stuttered. He started to walk down the alley.

He then heard a familiar voice say "Halt."

Shultz turned around to see Klink standing behind him. "_Am I glad to see you Herr Kommandant."_

"_Keep your voice down. Get in the car and meet me on the road to my house. We have a problem_."

Shultz did as ordered. When he got there, Klink, Maria and General Burkhaulter met him. "_Kommandant what is going on?"_

"_Gruber tried to have me killed in order for them to run Stalag 13. Maria overheard their plan and escaped to save me. We have to have proof of their intentions. Here is what we are going to do…_" Klink went up to Maria "Let me look at your wound." Klink removed the bandage and then punched the wound.

"OUCH! What you do that for! That hurt!"

"For this to work it has to look fresh.."

"Warn me the next time."

"Well Klink you are not such a softy after all. I would have never thought you capable of even thinking about hurting a prisoner." Burkhaulter laughed.

Shultz pulled in the front gate and got his rifle. Maria carefully got out of the car. Gruber had kept the prisoners so busy that none of them noticed that Maria was not in the tunnel.

"Walk" Maria held her side and limped in the direction that she was prodded to go.

"What's going on here Shultz?" Hogan asked with concern as he saw Maria holding her side.

"Captain Gruber I beg to report that I have caught the escaped prisoner. However I could not find Kommandant Klink."

"I didn't know you had a female prisoner here? This is interesting."

"Permission to take her to the infirmary?"

"Why?"

"Because the overgrown trigger happy oaf shot me." Maria said letting the anger come out in her voice.

"No Sergeant I think we need to show her the penalty for escaping. Bring me some rope and my whip."

Do all of these men carry whips with them Maria thought?

"Now wait just a minute Captain. The Geneva Convention prohibits such treatment. Policy is prisoners caught escaping get thirty days in the cooler. Wait until Klink gets back to pass judgment." Hogan commented

"Oh I am afraid Colonel that Klink will not be coming back. I received a call saying that he was killed by members of the underground."

Everyone stated their disbelief. "Captain, I saw him a couple of minutes before I ran into Mr. trigger happy."

"Tie her to the posts." Gruber ordered

"You cant do that!" Hogan yelled

"Now that I am in control of the camp, I can do what ever I want and to who ever I want." Gruber walks up to Hogan with an evil grin. "I think that since you are the senior POW and responsible for all the prisoners, I think you need to be the one to punish her."

Hogan's jaw dropped. "If you think I am going to discipline a prisoner like this you are crazier than noodle brains."

Gruber walked up to Newkirk and yanked him to his knees and put his side arm to his head. "Either you punish her or you watch him die."

What is going on around here? With Klink gone, so goes the operation and everything else. Hogan looked at Maria with hurt in his eyes. I can't let this crazy person kill Newkirk. "Please forgive me." he mouthed to her.

"Klink will be here I saw him less than an hour ago. He will be here any minute." Maria said trying to stall

"I told you Klink is dead I ought to know, I am the one that had him killed." Gruber paused realizing what he said. "No use in trying to hide it any more. It doesn't matter, no one will believe a bunch of POW 's over some one in the Gestapo. Now Hogan you better do as ordered."

"I believe her." said a voice from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned and parted to see the source of the voice. There stood General Burkhaulter and Klink.

"That's impossible your dead."

"Guards arrest this man." Burkhaulter ordered.

Relieved that the plan worked, Maria collapsed. Hogan and Carter ran over to her and untied her.

"Shultz have her taken to the infirmary and bandaged then put her in the cooler for thirty days for escaping." Klink ordered

"Kommandant as I recall this is the second time she has saved your life. I think that given the circumstances we can wave the thirty days." Burkhaulter stated.

"Like I said, take her to the infirmary and get her bandaged up, then take back to her barracks to rest." Klink ordered

In the infirmary, Wilson got the instruments out to remove the bullet. "You don't need that. Klink already removed it."

"I can't believe Shultz would have shot you. Most of the time he keeps his gun unloaded." Carter said with surprise.

"He didn't. The bullet was meant for Klink."

"Why would Shultz want to shoot Klink?" Carter asked more confused.

Maria rolled her eyes with everyone else. "Shultz didn't really shoot me. Whoever Gruber hired to kill Klink shot me."

"Oh."

Wilson bandaged the wound and shooed everyone out. Maria was thankful that all was over with for now.

When I get better, I need to ask Klink for a weekend pass to London, Maria thought to herself.


	5. Weekend Pass To London

Chapter 5: Weekend Pass To London

Kommandant Klink was walking around the compound looking for Maria. He spotted her outside of barrack two exercising. "Maria go for a walk with me."

"I would love to Kommandant but I am a bit busy right…"

"Now! This is not a request."

"Yes sir." The guys just stared in disbelief.

When they got out of earshot of any prisoners or guards, Klink began "You are going to accompany me to a party tonight. Be ready at 5. You are to get close to a certain captain and acquire some information concerning some troop movements. Make sure you keep this a secret. If you don't go you will spend 30 days in the cooler. See you then"

"But…All right." She said as Klink walked away not giving her time to argue.

"Hay what's the special occasion?" Carter asked as Maria walked out of her room wearing the blue dress she wore the night she danced with Hogan.

"Klink was invited to a party and he needs to bring a date so I got volunteered."

"You know luv, that according to the Geneva Convention, I don't think he can make you go." Commented Newkirk

"If nothing else though it gives me a chance to legally get out of camp."

"Where's the party at and who is going to be there?" Hogan asked

"Well dad, I don't know, but I promise to be a perfect angel and I will do what you told me to do if anyone gets fresh with me." Hogan just stared. He wasn't in a laughing mood. "He just told me to be ready or spend thirty days in the cooler."

"Be careful, I don't like this plan at all. Newkirk I want you to hitch a ride and keep an eye on things."

"Colonel, I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

"I want him there just in case. I will feel better knowing you have backup."

"I have the fearless Kommandant Klink with me. What more do I need." Everyone laughed.

"Be careful and come back to me, uh I mean us." Hogan started to blush and went into the tunnels before anyone could tease him.

At the party, Klink introduced Maria as Sarah Bowman, his niece. It was a good thing, because out of all the people that were at the party; the lieutenant she had met a while ago started walking toward her.

"_Ah Frau Bowman isn't it_?" Asked the lieutenant.

"_Guten aben lieutenant_."

"_Would you care to dance_, _that is if it is all right with your uncle_?"

Klink didn't want her to; there was a job to do. If she didn't he might not leave here alone. "_Yes that will be fin_e."

As they were dancing, Maria noticed Klink trying to get her attention. He pointed to a captain that was over by the punch table talking with some other officers. "_Excuse me Lieutenant, but who is that captain over there?"_

"_That is Captain Hess, my superior. Would you like me to introduce you?"_

Could it be this easy "_If it wouldn't be to much trouble"_

"_Captain Hess I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine Frau Sarah Bowman. She is the niece of Colonel Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13"_

"_Nice to meet you." _The captain took Maria's hand and kissed it. "_I take it that you are married?"_

"_My husband is stationed at the Russian front."_ Maria looked sad

"_That is such a shame. If you don't mind, I will keep you company tonight."_

Maria looked to Klink and nodded "_Just letting uncle Wilhelm know that he can stop worrying about me and that I am ingood hands._

They had mostly small talk all night. When another captain came up to talk with Captain Hess, Maria started to excuse herself, "_I shall go Captain and let you men talk war."_

"_Nonsense. Stay and hear how we are going crush the allied swine!"_

"_I would love to hear how the swine will pay for taking my Michael away from me."_

The men talked about how they were going to ambush the Allies in the town of Hannover. When she had gained all the information, she gave a slight nod to Klink letting him know that she had it.

"_Excuse me gentleman, I am afraid it is getting late and I have a Stalag to run." _Klink interrupted.

"_It was nice to meet you Sarah. I shall kill one of those swine just for you."_

Why you little so and so "_I would appreciate it Captain. Guten aben."_

On the way back to camp, Maria filled Klink in on the details of the ambush. "You will keep this between us. You will not inform Hogan."

"But Kommandant they…"

"I said no and that's an order. I better not here of any interference because you told Hogan. If you do, all of barrack two will be punished. Is that understood?"

Maria hung her head down "Yes sir."

STALAG 13

"So what went on?" Hogan asked as soon as she walked in the door

"Nothing, just a bunch of officers trying to impress each other and Klink trying to suck up to some Generals. Did you really expect Klink to take me if they were going to be talking about sensitive information?"

" I guess not. Thanks for keeping an eye out"

About a week later, Maria was out limping around. Now to ask Klink about that pass. This ought to be fun. Maria knocks on Klink's door. "Yes come in."

"Kommandant I need to speak with you." Maria went over to the pitcher of Hitler and put her hand over the microphone.

"I take it you don't want any listening ears."

"Yes and I don't want to answer any questions about this request. I know this seems odd, but I need to go to London for a few days. I will be back. I promise. If I don't come back it is because I am dead."

"Why on earth would I let you go to London?"

"The end of the war is getting close. I have someone in London that I need to make contact with. It is important. I can't tell you specifically what it is about, but I promise that I will eventually tell you my secret."

"You still haven't convinced me yet to let you go."

"If you don't I will escape and stop by the Shultz's house and get Robert and stay in London. Your perfect no escape record will be ruined. They might get you an express ticket to someplace cold and unpleasant. If I don't come back and I'm not dead you can take it out on the rest of the prisoners. I am going with or without your permission."

"You don't leave me much of a choice. Granted. But I promise you that if anyone finds out and I get in trouble, Colonel Hogan will pay dearly."

"Thanks." Maria left and went down into the tunnels to make the arrangements in London for when she got there.

That evening after roll call, when Klink dismissed the prisoners, Maria picked up a snowball and threw it. It hit Klink on the back of the head. "Who threw that? Maria get in my office" Maria, followed by Hogan went into Klink's office. "What was the meaning of that?"

"Sorry sir she was aiming at me and missed. It wont happen again." Hogan answered wondering why she had really thrown it at Klink .

"Hogan you were not standing in my direction."

"She is a really bad shot."

"Sorry Colonel but it won't work. Three days in solitary. Maybe you will think more before you do such a thing like that again."

Before Hogan could protest Maria agreed, "Yes sir. Sorry sir. Shultz take me to the cooler."

"What just happened?" Hogan asked dumbfound.

Klink smiled inwardly at watching Hogans reaction. /."She is a person who understands when she has done wrong and accepts the consequences. You are dismissed Colonel" She better be back in time.

LONDON

Maria checked out the intelligence building and snuck in and placed her file in the drawer that contained the dossiers on all of those that are working undercover.

Later that day Maria arrived at the gates of British Intelligence. A guard stopped her. "Maria Crockett to see General Hamman." The guard checked his list.

"Yes Ma'am. You are expected."

Maria walked in and stopped at the front desk. "Maria Crockett to see General Hamman."

The secretary got on the phone and notified General Hamman that Maria was there. "You may go in."

Maria entered the room and came to attention in front of General Hamman. "General Maria Crockett checking in as ordered sir."

"A female general?"

"Yes sir. General Harper originally assigned me to work undercover at Stalag 13. Before the assignment I was a Colonel. But they needed someone of a higher rank than Colonel Hogan. He figured that Colonel Hogan would reveal more information to a female than a male. You should find the specifics of my assignment in my file sir."

"I would remember coming across a female General, but I will look. Well what do you know, here it is. You are the secretary at Stalag 13."

"No sir. That was the original plan, but it got altered when the Gestapo captured me before I could make it there. I am currently stationed there as a prisoner though."

"If you are a prisoner there, how did you get here?"

"Bribed a guard and got in touch with Papa Bear. I have had Colonel Hogan under surveillance since I arrived. So far I do not find anything to support the accusations brought against him. Here is my report."

Hamman looked through the file. "This is all so new and puzzling to me. I am still having a hard time believing this. Yet here is your file, which has everything in it. The information you have gathered here in your report seems sufficient to drop all charges against Colonel Hogan. We will find a new assignment for you."

"Sir if I don't return back to camp, the prisoners will pay the price for my escape. I am sure you are familiar with Papa Bears operation. If I don't return, I can put it in jeopardy."

"I can't imagine you wanting to return to a POW camp."

"I don't want to, I have to."

"Very well you may return, but maintain cover."

"Yes sir. Sir, I was wondering if I might be able to take back with me a uniform and papers from you stating the authenticity of the assignment. I have a feeling that I might need it."

"Yes, but you are only to break cover with my approval. I will have everything arranged. Be back here in an hour."

"Thank you sir." Maria saluted and went to the canteen to get something to eat Wow real food. I can't wait for this war to be over.

Maria was back at Stalag 13 by morning roll call the next day. She hid the uniform and paperwork in the wall down one of the abandoned tunnels. When Shultz came to get her out of the cooler, she was waiting on him.

"So Maria are you going to be involved in anymore snowball fights?" Klink asked as she took here place in formation.

"Not ones involving you sir."

"You're dismissed."

Hogan faced Maria with his arms crossed. "Your room now."

"Yes Colonel."

"I want to know where you were. I went into the cooler to visit you and you were not there."

"Itooka trip. I didn't like being cooped up in there. Its boring."

"Then you shouldn't throw snowballs at the kommandant!"

"I know that now. If that is all Colonel, I'm tired."

Listening in his office, Klink was laughing at how flustered Hogan was getting at not getting any answers.. The laugh was cut short when the phone rang. "_Hello, Kommandant Klink Stalag 13 Heil Hitler…Oh hi General Burkhaulter. Nice…Yes sir I am shutting up…What…Yes sir we have some room, but…yes sir. When… Yes sir new prisoners arriving next week. Good bye Heil Hitler."_

Where am I going to put them all? "Shultz bring Colonel Hogan here." I will delegate and make it Hogan's problem.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Colonel, we are going to be getting in a large number of new prisoners next week. The Allies are pushing closer and they are evacuating the POW camps that are in their way. There will be ten trucks coming in tomorrow. It is your responsibility to figure out where to house them."

"Sir do you realize how many men that is? Those men will double the size of the camp."

"Yes I know Hogan. If you don't find a place to put them, then I guess they will have to sleep in the cooler or outside."

"You can't do that sir. According to…"

"Hogan you quote that convention to me one more time and I will make you sleep in the cooler until the war is over!"

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes you are dismissed."

Hogan walked into barrack two and motioned for everyone to gather around. "Men we are going to receive a lot of new prisoners next week. They are evacuating some POW camps and they are sending some of them here. Ten truck loads to be exact." Hogan paused while the grumbling to die down. " I want a meeting with all barrack leaders in the Rec Hall in ten minutes. We have to figure out what to do with them all."

Maria and the rest of Hogan's men showed up to the meeting, along with the barrack leaders. Hogan explained the problem to them. "The only answer I can come up with is consolidation and when possibly put people on the floors and two to a bunk."

"Colonel," Maria raised her hand. "There is no since in me keeping a private room with this shortage. I am willing to share the room."

"Thanks Maria, but are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

While Hogan and his men were working out the new barrack arrangement, a staff car pulled up. "Funny, Klink didn't tell me about any guests. Lets go see who it is." Hogan and everyone else gathered in Maria's room to listen in.

"_Kommandant Klink, I am General Berlmeyer. I have top-secret documents that must make it to Berlin. I am in need of some place safe to stay for tonight and was wondering if you can help me?"_

What are we a resort? "_Certainly Herr General. You may stay in the guest quarters. Shultz, please show General Berlmeyer to the guest quarters."_

"Kinch get on the radio and check it out."

A little while later Kinch comes up. "Hay Colonel get a load of this. He is suppose to be caring blue prints for a new rocket."

"We need to find out where he keeps the blueprints and make a switch."

Everyone kept their eyes open for the documents. Newkirk even "accidentally" bumped into him to see if he had them on him. Nothing. "Sorry gov'ner, they must be in his room. How are we going to get in there to search?" Newkirk asked.

"We need a big diversion. One that will get his attention as well as all the guards. Any one have any suggestions?"

"I have an idea Colonel." Maria volunteered. "And since it is so nice out, it will make the plan even easier."

"What do you have in mind?" Hogan asked, as he got comfortable waiting to hear the plan.

"It's a surprise. LeBeau, can I barrow one of your T-Shirts?"

"I guess, why?"

"You'll see." Maria took the T-Shirt and went down in the tunnel to find an old pair of pants. After she found what she was looking for, she barrowed Newkirk's sowing kit and started modifying the clothes. A short time later she emerged from the tunnel. All the men stopped what they were doing and stared. She made a pair of "Daisy Duke shorts" and lowered the neckline of the skintight shirt.

Hogan was the first to speak. "Why did you have to choose that? How are we supposed to work when we are distracted also?"

Everyone started laughing. "Sir, I don't think I am up to the job, so I believe I will stay out 'ere." Newkirk stated as he walked up to Maria. "Will you marry me?"

"Sorry Newkirk you are working inside. There might be a lock that needs picked." Hogan answered.

"I really like you Newkirk, but I don't think so."

"Bien, now you can marry me." LeBeau stated as he took her hand

"Sorry fellas no marriage proposals at this time. I have a job to do." Maria walked into her room and got her blanket. Maria walks up to Carter and puts her arm around him and whispers in his ear. "Would you be a doll and get Shultz for me? Please."

Carter nodded with his mouth open and went to find Shultz. "I'm glad you are on our side. If you worked for the Gestapo, Germany would have won the war already." Hogan stated shaking his head.

"What makes you think so?" Asked Kinch curious as to Hogan came up with that conclusion.

"All the men would surrender just so they could be interrogated by her and no one left to fight." Hogan responded.

Carter returned with Shultz. "Yes what do… Maria! What are you wearing? You can't be running around here looking like that."

"Oh Shultzie, I need a big favor from you." Maria put her arms around Shultz's neck and gave him the pouty eyes. " I need you to get General Berlmeyer to come to the door and for him to be able to see the center of the compound." She leans closer to him "Please?" Shultz got a pleasant look on his face and nodded. "Run along then Sweetie." Shultz left and Maria got ready to go out into the compound.

"You are a dangerous woman. Newkirk ready to go?"

"What I don't sacrifice for freedom."

When Maria saw Berlmeyer at the door, Maria stepped out and walked to the center of the compound. She bent over giving Berlmeyer a nice view and placed the blanket on the ground and laid down on it. Berlmeyer along with the rest of the men in camp gathered around her. "If you insist on blocking my sun, I am going to go back inside." Maria said with a smile. In unison all the men took a step back.

"Now Newkirk!" Hogan motioned when all attention was on Maria. After searching for a while, Newkirk emerged and joined the group.

Klink heard the commotion outside and saw the crowd. He immediately went outside and to the center of the crowd. Klink stood so his shadow was cast on Maria. "I warned you that if you blocked my sun, I was going in."

"That might be wise. I should have you thrown in the cooler for not wearing proper clothing." Klink said as he almost lost his temper.

"Oh hi Kommandant. I am just working on my tan. No harm. Besides I thought you wouldn't mind since it would be easier to watch all the prisoners when they are in one spot."

"You are to go inside and put your regular clothes on now!" All the prisoners and guards grumbled at the order. "All of get back to what you were doing."

"You heard the Kommandant, scat." Hogan said as he motioned for everyone to leave. Maria grabbed her blanket and went inside with the rest of the men andchanged back into here regular clothes. Newkirk handed the blueprints to Hogan. "We have to get this to London fast. Kinch get on the radio and tell them we have the blue prints and what are the orders."

Kinch came up from the tunnels a little while later, "Colonel, London said they want him to disappear and they are going to get the plans to Max and he will get them to London."

The men waited for Berlmeyer to leave. When he did, Hogan, Maria and his men waited on the road for him. Carter planted explosives on the road "Maria be ready just in case and yes it needs to be a kill shot." Hogan stated. "Here he comes ready…ready…now!" Carter pushed down on the plunger and there was a beautiful explosion. "Good job, now back to camp."

After they got back to camp, Shultz came in. "Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink would like to speak with you."

"Sure Shultz."

KOMMANDANTUR

"You wanted something sir?" Hogan asked standing casually in front of his desk.

"I was just notified that the new prisoners will be here tomorrow. Please have everything ready."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"No you are dismissed."


	6. More Company

Chapter 6: More Company

For the remainder of the day, everyone rearranged their living spaces. Hogan moved only those who had working knowledge of the operation into barrack two. Hogan, Carter, Newkirk, Kinch and LeBeau moved their stuff into Maria's room.

After Morning roll call the next day, Kinch Carter and LeBeau set up tables in the compound to help with the registering of the prisoners and their barrack assignments. Maria was in Klink's office helping Helga organize the filing cabinets to hold all the new files they would be receiving.

"Get your filthy Nazi hands off of me you nozzle." Maria heard some one yelling outside. Could it be? Maria rushed to the window. It was.

"Kommandant please hurry outside there is a situation!" Maria yelled

Klink went outside and saw Luftwaffe lieutenant slapping a woman. "Lieutenant that will be enough."

"Kommandant we picked her up along the way. I was told to bring her here. Good luck with her."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Good day"

When the lieutenant left, Maria limped outside and gave Misty a big hug. "Hey aren't you…" Maria put her hand over Misty's mouth.

"We will discuss that later. For now pretend like this is the first time you have seen him." Misty just nodded her head. "Let me show you to the barracks. Kommandant Klink if you don't mind that is?"

"Go ahead. I know it has been a while and you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Hay mom, was that _the_ Kommandant Klink?"

Maria just looked at her daughter "Yes and yes. Just please try to contain yourself."

"I thought that Nazi nozzle killed you. How did you escape?"

"Colonel Hogan was there that night also."

"This is so way cool!"

"Sweetie please try and use language they used during WWII."

"Hay LeBeau, what was in breakfast this morning. I think I am seeing double." Carter asked.

Kinch and LeBeau followed Carters gaze. "So am I." they answered

"Fella's I would like to introduce you to my daughter Misty Fehler"

"Why is her last name different?" Carter asked confused

"I don't want the Germans to find out we are related. If they do, It could mean trouble."

"I can't get over the fact that you almost look like identical twins." Kinch commented

"Misty, this is…"

"Kinch, Carter and LeBeau. I have heard so much about you. I can't believe I finally get to meet you." Misty started jumping up and down.

"Say who's the new bird" Newkirk asked

Misty spun around and Newkirk almost fell down at the resemblance. "Oh my I can't believe it its Newkirk!"

"Let me guess, Misty"

"Wow mom he knows who I am. This is so awesome."

"Don't think that I wont ground you. Now please calm down. Teenagers. I forgot what they were like. It is amazing that you have gone this long with out being caught. Was there something you wanted Newkirk, Newkirk?"

"Um oh yes um… um… I plum forgot."

"Go remember then."

Maria showed Misty all over camp. "Mom you got to tell me is it true that there are tun…"

"Can't you keep a secret?" Maria interrupted.

Misty looked at the ground "Sorry mom"

"Look I think it will be better if no one else knows about you being my daughter. They could try and use that as leverage. Just call me Maria, okay? Its bad enough I have to keep Robert a secret."

"Robert who? Oh you mean Colonel Hogan."

Maria looked at Misty and smiled "No dear. Robert is my son. You have a brother."

"A brother! How did that happen?"

"I think you are old enough to know how."

"You know what I mean."

"Later I will tell you everything you want to know. Right now there are too many ears."

As Maria continued the tour, they kept talking about different scenes from the TV show. It was good being together again. Finally they made it to barrack two. Colonel Hogan was in the office going over the rosters that was coming in.

"Oh my goodness its Colonel Hogan. He is like the sexiest!" Misty exclaimed as her voice got louder and she started jumping up and down again.

Hogan smiled and started to blush at the comment "You must be Misty. I can see why they think you are sisters. You even act alike." Hogan said as he smiled knowing he got Maria on that one.

"I did not act like that when I first saw you."

"That was probably because you were tied up at the moment."

"Even after that I didn't act like that. Now Misty I am not going to warn you again. Try and act mature. Please."

"But Mom you don't understand. Do you realize who this is? My friends would not believe who I am talking to."

"Yes I do. I have been here for a year now."

"We will fit her in here some where." Hogan stated as he was trying to figure out how to add one more person.

"No problem, we will share my bunk."

"What's wrong with the other bunk?" Misty asked confused.

"That is where Colonel Hogan is going to sleep."

"You have got to bee kidding you mean that…"

"I will have Klink through you in the cooler."

"Yes ma'am I will try to calm down. If I get thrown in the cooler, can I use the tunnel?"

"NO!" They said in unison.

That night they got caught up on time they had missed. Maria told her about everything that happened to her, and Misty shared how she lived in a cave and off the land to avoid getting caught.

"Colonel, London said there is going to be a drop tonight. They said this would be the last supply drop. They only reason why they are doing this because of all the injured and sick prisoners we have."

"Thanks Kinch. Newkirk and LeBeau, you get the supplies."

"Can I go too Colonel?" Misty looked at Hogan with hopeful eyes

"No dear. The fewer people we have out of camp the better." Hogan shook his head. With a teenage girl in camp, things are defiantly going to be interesting.

"Aww, c'mon, why don't I get to do anything interesting?"

"You heard what Colonel Hogan said, besides I know something interesting you can do. Help Helga and I file. Lets go." Maria stated as she walked Misty to the door.

"Work is not my idea of fun."

When they got outside, a group of new prisoners came up to them. "You know George, I got shot down at the wrong place. If I knew this camp was co-ed, I would have worked harder on getting caught over here. No wonder Klink hasn't had any escapes. Who would want to escape from such beautiful ladies?"

"I know what you mean. Would you ladies care to keep a couple of lonely men company?" George asked

"You don't look lonely to me. Besides Kommandant Klink has a hands off policy."

"Who cares what the Kraut says?" Another man asked

"Because I also made that an order." Hogan said from behind the group of men.

"Relax Colonel, we didn't mean anything by it. We just wanted some company."

"The ladies said no now leave them alone." Hogan said more sternly

"Good by Sweet Cakes." George said as he walked away.

"I don't want either one of you going any where outside of the barracks by your self."

"Colonel, I appreciate the gesture, but we can take care of ourselves." Maria answered and continued walking to the Kommandantur. Hogan just shook his head. No use in arguing, and plus I knows all to well that she is more than capable of taking care of herself.

Maria, Misty and Helga spent the entire day filing and typing. It was late when Maria and Misty went back to barrack two. George, Buddy and a few of their friends surrounded them. "Now that we are alone, how about you coming with us for a little party?" Buddy asked as he stepped closer to Maria.

"Not in the parting mood sorry." Misty responded

"I wasn't asking." Buddy reached out and grabbed Maria's arm as George grabbed Misty's. Both women flipped the men to the ground.

"When are you men going to learn that no means no?" Misty asked while fending off another attack. The fight brought the entire camp outdoors. Klink and Hogan just stood and watched.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Klink asked Hogan

"No. She wants to fight her own battles. Besides it might get this problem taken care of quickly when they see that they can take care of themselves."

"I think I am amending my hands off policy. I will let Maria and Misty handle the problem. I think it will work better." Klink thought out loud. After a few minutes of fighting, no one else volunteered to get their butt kicked by a woman, and everyone went back to their barrack for the night.

The next day Maria and Misty spent the day again getting the files organized for each prisoner and typing up the roster lists for each barrack. Since it was Helga's day off, they and Klink were the only ones working in the office that night. "It is late. You go and I will be there in a little. I just want to finish filing this stack." Maria said as she was filing.

"Good night mom. Good night Kommandant." As Misty was leaving she heard Klink mumble. "Good night."

About a half hour later, Maria finished filing, and started walking out the door. "I'm leaving Kommandant. See you ooofff."

A German officer threw Maria on the ground and put his gun to her head. "_Don't move or I will shoot!"_

"What is going on here?" Klink yelled as he came out of the office. As the person in the back seat got out, Klink went pail.

Maria saw the shiny boots and looked up to the face. "I don't believe it. Its him"


	7. Sacrifices

Chapter 7: Sacrifices

Hogan paced as much as he could in the crowed barracks. "She should be back by now."

"Colonel there is trouble in front of the Kommandantur." Carter said looking out the window.

Hogan went over to the sink and used the periscope to get a better look. "Oh my goodness! I don't believe he is here."

"Who?" Kinch asked.

"Hitler"

"WHAT!" Everyone in the barrack said in unison as they ran to the windows and doors to see for themselves.

"Kinch get on the radio and tell London. What's going on over there?" Hogan ordered.

"_Ahh a fräulein. Stand her up_." Hitler ordered. The guard yanked Maria up and held her so she couldn't move. He ran his finger down her cheek."_Such a beautiful fräulein at that." _Hitler turned to Klink. "_I take it that you are Colonel Klink"_ Klink still in shock just nodded with his arm giving the Nazi salute. "_At ease Colonel. I have heard many times about the reputation of your camp. I have decided to hold a top secret meeting here. While I am here, I want all prisoners confined to barracks. I will be staying in your quarters." _Klink nodded_ "And I want this fräulein to join me."_

"_B…B… But my Führer, She is a prisoner here."_

Maria looked nervous. "_All the better. That way no one will try anything foolish for fear of harming her. Shall we go my dear?" _Hitler held out his arm. Maria looked at Klink for instruction. Klink lowered his head and nodded. Nervously, Maria took Hitler's arm and went to Klink's quarters.

"What the heck is she doing? She is going into Klink's quarters with him! Tell Kinch tolet them know he has taken a hostage."

Later Kinch came back up from the tunnel with a look of shock on his face. "Here Colonel." Kinch handed Hogan a piece of paper.

"They have lost their minds. How do they expect us to do that?" Hogan picked up a coffee cup and threw it against the wall shattering it. "Casualties of war, sacrifices have to be made!"

Everyone lowered their head. "Colonel Hogan sir, what does that mean?" Misty could tell by the look on everyone's face that it wasn't good news.

Hogan looked at Misty with tears starting to come to his eyes. "It means they want us to do what ever it takes to kill Hitler. They know your mom is with him and they said to help end the war that sacrifices have to be made. That also means us. Chances are when I go over there to kill him, I wont make it out alive either."

"Now wait a minute Colonel, who said it 'as to be you. Send one of us." Newkirk said.

"Can't we get Maria out of there before we attack?" Carter asked.

"Colonel this is my mom's life we are talking about, we have to warn her or something. Maybe there is another way."

Hogan held up his hands and everyone quieted. "That place is guarded like Fort Knox. It is going to be difficult enough to assassinate him. I don't see how we can get her out or warn her." Hogan hung his head. It felt as if all his energies have been drained. "As for me going over there, I am the CO here and I will not put any of your lives at risk for a suicide mission." The men started to argue again. "THAT'S ENOUGH! No more discussion about it. You are to keep the operation going as long as possible. That's an order!"

Misty sat down and started crying. Watching her cry broke his heart. He cared for Maria deeply and didn't want to risk her life. "I will recon first to see what I am up against. If there is any possible way to get her out safely I will do it. I know you and your mom don't have a good understanding about following orders…"

"She understands following orders just fine. How do you…. Wait, she didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"I better not say. There must be a reason why she didn't tell you."

"I wish the both of you would stop being so mysterious." Hogan faced Misty with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Colonel Hogan, mom has taught me to fallow orders. And right now I am following hers and not saying anything."

For a moment Hogan forgot that he was arguing with Misty and thought it was Maria. Those two are too much alike.

Klink was sitting in his office listening in. "Poor Misty. Finding her mom only to loose here again." His heart sank as the realization of the bigger picture and what Hogan was explaining to Misty came into focus. "Yes Colonel, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good." Klink got up, took hisLugar out of his desk drawerand walked toward his quarters.

He was stopped by one of Hitler's guards. _"I am here to get a few personal items before I retire for the evening." _The guard let him pass. As Klink turned the corner in the living room, he saw Hogan coming out of the floor. Hogan drew his pistol and pointed it at the Klink. "Put that away Colonel."

"Can't do that Kommandant. I have a job to do."

"I know, but there are other ways to do it without risking everyone's life."

Hogan stood puzzled. "If this is some trick…"

"If we keep talking, we are both going to be shot. Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"I haven't turned you in for sneaking into my quarters through a tunnel have I? I have a plan that will relieve you of the responsibility and minimize the risk to loss of life."

"I don't have time to play games Klink. Out of my way."

Klink took a step closer to Hogan "If you persist, I will be forced to turn you and your men in. Now please go back to your barrack. Please."

Hogan noticed the gun inKlink's handjust stared at himas if seeing him for the first time. "Why do you want to kill him? Isn't he your beloved Führer?"

"Not everyone in Germany supports him. I too see the big picture of the opportunity that lies here." They froze as they heard a noise coming from the bedroom. "Get out now before you are caught."

Hogan left not fully trusting Klink. "_Colonel what are you doing here_?" Hitler said not liking the idea of being woken up

A guard came rushing into the room also. Realizing he has lost his oppurnity, he quickly put the gun in his pocket. "_I came to get a few personal items before I turn in. Sorry to wake you. I will be on my way_."

"_I do not want to see you in here again with out my permission!_"

"_Yes sir, good night sir. Heil Hitler."_

"_Heil and good night!"_

When Hogan got back to the communication room, he was bombarded with a bunch of questions. "Hold it. Something is up. Klink caught me coming out of the tunnel and didn't act surprised. Neither did he turn me in. He said something about him handling it."

"You can't be serous about trusting him?" LeBeau stated

"This is some sort of trick," Newkirk added

"Its no trick. You can trust him." Misty said quietly. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What do you know about grown up things? You are just a child." Newkirk added

"I am not a child I am seventeen! Colonel Hogan remember that night at the barn when you and mom saved me?" Hogan nodded. "I was just about to run in the woods when I heard the shooting stop. I turned around and saw that Nazi guy pointing a gun at mom. I was going to run back to see if I could help, but was stopped. Klink was there that night also. He dragged me away from there to keep both of us from being captured or killed."

"Are you sure it was Klink." Kinch asked

Misty nodded her head. "Mom told me to keep quiet about it, but I think it is something you should know."

"Why would she tell you to keep quiet?" asked Hogan.

"I better not say any more I have already said too much."

Hogan just glared at her "I am waiting for answers."

"Then you are going to be waiting a long time."

"Colonel you know how important it is to keep secrets. Can't you just leave it at that." Carter stated.

Everyone looked at Carter. They could not believe he would go against the Colonel like that.

"Do you have a problem with the way I run things Sergeant? It is my job to know about everything that affects this job."

Carter started to back up. He didn't want his comment to go this way. "Sorry Colonel I was just making a suggestion. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Bickering amongst ourselves is not solving the problem." Kinch interjected

Hogan gets in Misty's face "I will trust what you say, but if anything happens to this operation or any of my men, and you could have avoided it by telling us everything. Then it will be on your head. Nothing more we can do tonight. Lets get some shuteye.

The next morning, roll call was conducted inside and barricades were placed on the doors and shutters to the barracks. "Hey Colonel, cars coming into the compound. From the looks of it they are big shots." Newkirk stated as he looked through a slit in the shutters.

Hogan took his place and observed since it was too risky to use the periscope. "Looks like they are all going into Klink's quarters. Now I wish we would have bugged them."

KLINK'S QUARTERS

Hitler forced Maria to the wall pressed his body against hers as he motioned for a guard to hand him a pair of handcuffs. "_This is for your own safety my dear. I don't want you to do and do anything stupid during the meeting_." He proceeded to cuff her hands behind her, then went into the living room to greet the guests.

Goring, Himmler, Goebbles and many of the other top brasses! I wish I had one of Carters bombs. I also wish I know what the boys had planed. Maria thought as everyone took their seat. Hitler made her stand beside him. It's a good thing that Hitler believes that I don't understand German. Or is he letting me listen in because he is going to kill me before he leaves?

They talked for hours on battle strategies and how to cut the budget. "_I recommend that we eliminate the swine we babysit in these camps. They waste valuable resources that are better needed for our troops."_ One man suggested.

Maria's eyes went wide. "_We can burn them to save bullets."_ Another suggested.

"_I see. Sounds like a plan. We will transfer the guards to active duty posts where they can do some good."_

"No! You cant do that!" All eyes were on Maria. "If you start killing the prisoners, what is to keep the Allies from killing German prisoners?

"_They should not have been captured in the first place."_

"I don't know what you said but I take it you disagree with me." Maria got on her knees to beg, "Please don't do this. The prisoners have agreed to sit out the rest of the war. They are no threat to you. Kommandant Klink has thoroughly cowed these prisoners; they wouldn't try to do anything against you. You are too powerful. Besides wouldn't they make good labor for when you win the war? I wish there was something I could do to change your mind."

Hitler smiled evilly at her and took his hand and ran it down the side of her cheek, to her neck and then chest. "_Maybe there is something you can do. But how convincing can you be?"_

Maria's heart stopped. No, this can't be happening. Tears came to her eyes. No. "If I agree, will you spare the prisoners?"

"_Depends on how well you do at convincing me."_

"I wish we all spoke the same language, but I will take that as a yes." Maria hung her head and closed her eyes as tears ran down her face and nodded.

Klink's mouth dropped open as he listened outside to the conversation. I can't believe she is going to do that. Especially with all she had been through.

After the meeting and all the guests left, "_Now my dear it is time to see how convincing you can be."_

BARRACK TWO

That night, "I am tired of waiting to see what Klink has up his sleeve, I am going over there." Hogan said to Kinch. Before he could respond, Hogan was down the tunnel.

Hogan took a couple of deep breaths before entering the living room. All was quiet. With the stealth of a cat, he made his way to the bedroom. Quietly he upholstered his Walther P38. Slowly he opened the door. He stopped in shock at what he saw. From the moon shinning in through the window, he could see Maria lying on top of Hitler. The sheet was pulled down enough for Hogan to see that Maria wasn't wearing a shirt. Hogan was so shocked and hurt that he couldn't do it. He turned and went back to the barrack.

Kinch could tell be the expression on Hogan's face, that now was the time to leave him alone. Hogan went to his room and shut the door.

"'Ay mate, what happened?" Newkirk inquired of Kinch.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't ask him about it."

Hitler left before roll call the next morning. The roll call resumed outside as normal. "About time." Commented LeBeau. "I was starting to get Closter phobic.

"Report" Kink said in an unusual manner.

"All present except for…"

"Thank you Shultz. Dismiss the prisoners." Klink went to his quarters. He walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. All he could hear on the other side was crying. He opened the door and saw Maria sitting in the corner on the floor crying. "I will get Misty"

"No please don't."

Klink hung his head in sorrow at the sacrifice she made for all the Allied prisoners. "Take as long as you need. I will leave you alone now."

A few hours later, Maria walked across the compound to barrack two. When she walked in the door, Hogan just glared at her. Maria started to go into her room. "I guess I was right when I called you a Nazi whore." Everyone stood in shock as they watched.

Maria spun around and punched Hogan, knocking him to the floor. Her eyes flashed red with anger at the comment."You son of a diseased camel. How dare you say that about me? For your information… Colonel, you don't own me! I can't believe you said that! You have no right judging me, especially when you don't know all the facts!" Maria yelled releasing the anger she was harboring.

"I know what I saw." Hogan yelled back. All the men in the barracks stepped away from the two. No one was brave enough to try and stop the fight. Hogan and Maria were toe-to-toe arguing.

Misty tried to help defend Maria, but Newkirk put his hand on her shoulder stopping her "Let them work out their own problems luv. It is safer that way."

"Look you self righteous nozzle. Don't go judging me. How many times have you slept with someone for information or to get something to go your way?"

"That was different."

"No its not. You want to know why I slept with that vile disgusting creature? It sure wasn't because I wanted to. It was to save your sorry butt. He was going to have all POW's killed just to save money and have more soldiers for fighting. It wasn't going to be done quickly by a firing squad either."

"How." Hogan questioned.

"He said he would have all prisoners burned alive. He said he would do this unless I could convinced him other wise."

The conversation was interrupted by Kinch running up from the tunnel "Colonel, there was an assassination attempt on Hitler after he left here. Unfortunately it failed. He did sustain some injuries though."

"Thanks Kinch." Hogan turned around to continue the discussion with Maria, but she had disappeared into her room.

Klink walked into the barracks with Shultz. "Do you mind keeping it down. I can you yelling clear across camp."

"Sorry Kommandant we were just working out some issues." Hogan said still angry.

"She was telling you the truth Colonel." Klink said calm yet sternly. He was also angered by Hogan's reaction.

"How do you know what was said?"

"I told you I could hear you across camp. Besides, I was listening at the door when Hitler and Maria had that talk. Is she doing ok?" No response. "Let me know if there is any thing she needs." Klink left without another word. Best let them work things out for themselves.

Hogan started to feel guilty for what he had said. It wasn't like him to jump to conclusions without knowing all the facts. He went and knocked on her door.

"Maria may I come in and talk with you please? Hogan asked much calmer.

"Come."

Hogan walked in and shut the door. When he looked at Maria and could tell that she had been crying. It must have been hard for her to go through with that. "I don't know why I reacted the way I did. That was a big sacrifice you made. Thank you. I can only imagine how horrible it must have been for you." Hogan walks up to the bed and looks Maria in the eye. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you. I just want to be alone right now"

"Of course my dear." Maria looked at him, "Um sorry I didn't mean to say that. What I meant to say is…"

"Colonel lets put the cards on the table. I know we have feelings for each other. We can see though how these feelings can get in the way of doing our jobs. The guys told me how angry you got over Hochstetter's visit when I was unconscious. Would you have really risked your life and the operation to go after him?"

"I was so full of rage when he attacked you right here in the barracks and I wasn't here to protect you. The more I thought about what he did the more enraged I became. The next thing I knew, I was standing on the outskirts of town. The long walk helped me see the bigger picture. Did I think I could march in, shoot Hochstetter and just come back to camp. As much as I wanted to make him pay, I couldn't risk everything to collect.

Outside of the door to Maria's room, the men were listening in. "I knew she would be able to get the answer out of 'im." Newkirk whispered

"Keep it down I am trying to hear." LeBeau commented.

"Sorry" Carter said

"Why are you sorry? You didn't say anything." Newkirk asked. Carter's only response was a shrug.

"Colonel, that is another example of why we cant give into our feelings. As hard as it is going to be, we must keep denying them.You shouldn't show any more favoritism towards me than you would anyone else.I understand the jeopardy my life was in when I was with Hitler. You should have done your job and killed him. I would have done it myself if I could have. I never could find the opportunity though. If I have to give up my life to end the war sooner and save thousands of lives, I would do it with out any hesitation."

"If the situation was reversed, could you have gone through with it?

"Colonel, if I caught you in bed with Hitler, I think there would be more things to worry about." Maria and Hogan gave a little laugh

"You know what I mean."

"I know that if you had to sacrifice your life to save thousands, you would do it in a heartbeat. I would do what I have to for the greater good."

"Your right. I should have put my feelings aside and killed him. Because I couldn't go through with it, this war might last a whole lot longer."

"Maybe not as long as you think."

"How do you know?"

"I heard during the meeting that the Germans are starting to run low on fuel for their tanks and such. It is just a matter of the Allies being able to hold out until then. When all of this is over, maybe we can see if things will workout for us."


	8. Wedding Bells

Chapter 8: Wedding Bells

Over the next few weeks, running the camp kept Hogan and his men busy. Thankfully London didn't give them any more assignments. The war was getting close to an end and because Berlin had made tremendous cutbacks concerning the POW camps and Klink had to let Helga go. By now, the Allies were knocking pretty much at Hitler's back door. Hitler decided to go ahead with his initial plan.

Kommandant Klink sat at his desk re-reading the order he received from Berlin. I can't believe he has given this order. Soon the war will be over and we can start to rebuild. Everyone except me that is. I will probably be tried for war crimes. If I live that long. "Shultz please ask Colonel Hogan to come here." While waiting, he took out a small box out of his desk.

Hogan walked in and noticed the sad expression on Klink's face. "Something a matter Kommandant."

"Have a seat Colonel. I want to know the truth about you and Maria."

"What do you mean Kommandant?"

"I am not blind Colonel. I can tell by the way you two act, that there is something between you. I want to know how much do you care for her?"

"Isn't that kind of personal Kommandant?"

"This is my camp and I will get as personal as I want."

"I believe you already have the answers you are looking for."

"Colonel, I want to know if you love her enough to marry her?"

Hogan was completely caught off guard by that question. "Isn't that a bit unusual for you to ask?"

"Just answer the question before I change my mind."

"I never thought about it. It is hard being in an all male POW camp with only one female who stays in your barrack, and you see her day after day. I kept telling myself that it wouldn't work out right now. Maybe after the war."

"If you keep pulling crazy stunts like when I caught you in my quarters a couple of weeks ago you won't make it to the end of the war."

"Why didn't you turn me in that night or question me about the tunnel?"

"I figured as long as it stayed in the camp I wouldn't worry about it. Colonel you are changing the subject."

"If things were different I might consider it."

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I suppose. What are you getting at here Kommandant?"

Klink handed Hogan the box "Open it." Hogan opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. The light danced like fire in the diamonds. Hogan just stared at Klink. "It was my mothers. I know this is unusual, but I have ultimate authority around here and besides being a kommandant, I can also marry people. If you want, I will marry you. You can propose to her at roll call. Besides, I believe a child's parents should be together."

"You mind repeating that Kommandant."

"Colonel I did some research into Maria's pregnancy and found out the specifics. The Nazi's were conducting experiments with genetics. They were trying to get her pregnant and see if they could alter the genes to produce the perfect race. You had many qualities they like and used you to be the father. Robert is your son."

Hogan didn't know how to respond. "Does Maria know?"

"No."

"I don't know what to say Kommandant. Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe once you are married you wont be so reckless in your actions, especially with a family to take care of."

"Thanks Kommandant." Hogan stood at attention and gave a proper salute. Klink returned it with a smile.

When Hogan left the office, Klink's smile faded. At least they will have one night of happiness together.

Hogan went back to the barracks looked for Kinch. "Can we talk in the tunnel?"

"Sure." The both of them went down into the tunnel and down one of the side branches. "So what's on your mind?"

"This stays between us for now. Klink asked me if I loved Maria enough to marry her. Helga and I had this discussion once. Do I love her because I want to spend the rest of my life with her, or is it more likefriends or is it because I feel sorry for her?"

"Well Colonel, that is something only you can answer. Just before I got shipped out, I decided to marry Tiffany, my high school sweetheart. I often wonder if that was the right thing. The more I think about it, the more I think that I wasn't being fare to her. Don't get me wrong, I love here with all my heart. Its just that being a new bride and getting left behind all alone while I am here."

"I didn't know you were married."

"It isn't something I ever talked about. It helps me not to miss home as much. So what are you going to decide?"

"I believe I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but there is a war going on. How is it going to work?"

"I don't know, but the way you two fight, it might not be that long."

Hogan laughed. "Yea we have had some good fights. Klink told me something else. Thanks to the Nazi's, Robert is mine."

"Oh my. Talk about instant family. Always pictured you as a lifetime bachelor though. It will take some getting use to." They both laughed.

The next morning at roll call, everyone could tell that Hogan was nervous. Hogan had hardly said a word to Maria. She was wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Reeeeepoooooort!"

"Herr Kommandant all present and accounted for."

"Thank you." Klink looked at Hogan to see if he was still going through with it. Hogan gave a slight nod. "Colonel Hogan and Maria can you please come forward." They stood on either side of Klink. "It hasn't been easy here for either one of you. However, I hope to make it a little bit brighter for you. Colonel."

As Klink took a step backwards, Hogan stepped closer to Maria. He took the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Maria I love you with all my heart. I pray you love me the same. I can't promise you much, but I do promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Maria was floored by Hogan's actions. She looked to Klink and he just smiled in return. "Yes I'll marry you." Hogan placed the ring on her finger and stood up. He looked at Klink to see if it would be okay to kiss her. Klink smiled that they were both respecting his position finally and nodded his approval. Hogan took Maria in his arms and kissed her as all the prisoners cheered.

"That's enough Hogan. Save the rest for the wedding. The ceremony will be at two."

After they were dismissed, Misty walks up to Hogan, "Can I call you dad?"

That sounded so weird. Hogan smiled, "Yes liebchen you may."

Everyone ran around getting things ready. LeBeau was getting stuff together for the food and cake. Newkirk and Carter were going around trying to come up with decorations. Misty and Maria worked on getting their hair done and make up on.

Eventually the moment came. Everyone looked the best they could. Klink stood in the front of the Kommandantur with Hogan and Kinch. Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau played music on the instruments furnished by the Red Cross. Misty walked down the isle the prisoners had made first. Then Shultz escorted Maria down the isle.

"Do you Colonel Robert Hogan take Maria Crockett to be you wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, through good times and trials?" Klink asked

"I do."

"Do you Maria Crockett take Colonel Robert Hogan to be your wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward through good times and trials?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hogan kissed Maria passionately as everyone cheered. Everyone ate, danced and had a good time. For a brief moment the war went away. "As Kommandant I will have the first dance." Maria and Klink danced for half the song when Hogan tapped Klink on the shoulder. "My turn" When they danced, it was like before. Those two are meant to be together, Klink thought. "May I have your attention?" Klink announced when the song ended. "As my wedding gift, I am going to let the two of you spend the night in the guest quarters."

"Thanks Kommandant." They said in unison. Maria went up to Klink "Thanks for everything." And gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When Klink went to exit, it took one last look at the happy prisoners. Enjoy it, for today may be your last.

That night after everything had setteled down and they were alone, Maria asked "Colonel…I mean Robert. That is going to take some getting use to. Why is Klink doing this for us? In all the excitement, I forgot to ask.

"Klink said that he believes that a child's parents ought to be together."

Maria just looked at him questioningly "A child's parents? Is he trying to say that Robert is yours?" Hogan just nodded "I trusted you!"

"No, no it's not like that. The Nazi's got you pregnant using me as the father."

"I am glad he is yours." Maria kissed him.

In the wee hours of the morning, Hogan and Maria were lying on the bed. The moon cast a soft glow in the room. Hogan noticed a mark on the back on Maria's arm and turned the light on. "What is this? Why do you have the mark of the Gestapo tattooed on you?"

Maria hung her head down. "I forgot all about it. Hochstetter wanted to make sure everyone knew that I belonged to him and put the Gestapo mark on me with his initials." Tears started to come to her eyes. Hogan just held her. Now that they were married, when she hurt, so did he. There are still alot of theings we don't know about each other. Hogan kissed her and turned out the light and they went back to sleep.

That morning at roll call, Klink had a sad yet serous look on his face as he stood in front of the prisoners. "Report."

"All present for" Shultz responded.

"_I want all guards in formation behind me." _Klink yelled. The guards came out of the towers and out of the barracks and stood behind Klink at attention.

"I don't like the looks of this." Newkirk commented.

"Moi ausi" LeBeau agreed.

"Colonel Hogan please come here. Prisoners of Stalag 13, I have a letter from the Führer that I would like to read to you. To all POW camp kommandants. It is becoming too costly to maintain the POW camps. We are wasting valuable resources on the swine that can be used to benefit our troops. Your orders are to secure all prisoners in the barracks and burn the camp." Klink had to stop reading and waited for Hogan to settle the prisoners down. "Failure to do so will result in court-martial and firing squad. Sincerely your Beloved Führer; Adolf Hitler. I have no other choice."

Klink pulled out his Lugar and pointed it at Hogan. Have faith he kept telling himself. "Colonel Hogan I surrender Stalag 13 to you. _Guards lay down your weapons_." Klink let his pistol turn upside down as he handed it to Hogan. "I ask that you show leniency toward the guards. I accept full responsibility for their actions."

Hogan was in shock at Klink's actions. "Colonel, I accept you surrender." Hogan took the gun. "Newkirk and Kinch collect their weapons. LeBeau organize men to be stationed in the towers and at the gates. I also want a patrol going around the wire. No one is to go into Colonel Klink's quarters, or leave camp. Colonel I will see you in my office. Maria can you please assist me?"

Hogan, Klink and Maria went into the Kommandantur to sort out the details of the surrender. "Colonel…I mean Kommandant Hogan, I request permission to remove a few of my belongings before you take over my quarters." Klink asked as he stood at attention in front of Hogan.

"Denied." Klink remained looking forward but Hogan could tell that he was disappointed in the answer. "Because you are going to remain in your quarters. You can continue to call me Colonel. I don't like the sound of Kommandant Hogan. However Maria, Misty and I will move into the guest quarters. Is there suppose to be anyone who is going to come by and see if you followed noodle brains order?"

"I don't know sir."

"Colonel Klink will you please have a seat. I am not use to all of this standing at attention."

That's obvious. "Yes sir."

"Is this why you wanted us to get married?"

"Yes sir. I wasn't sure how things wouldplayout today. I didn't know if Hitler was going to send someone to make sure I followed orders or not. Even though we are enemies, if things were different I would like to think that we might be friends. Also I don't agree with the order. It is one thing to die in battle, but not like this. There is no way I could carry out the order."

"Nice to know I am not the only one who picks and chooses what orders they want to fallow." Maria said with a slight giggle.

"Anyway, you took a big gamble by surrendering to me. How do you know I wont throw you and the guards into the cooler until the Allies get here?"

Nervously Klink answered, "Since you are now running Stalag 13, it is your right do with us as you wish. I only beg leniency on my guards, and I accept full responsibility for their actions."

I can't believe after all the times I sat in that chair and showed Klink everything but respect, he is showing respect to me. "You can relax Colonel. Unless some one breaks the rules, no one is getting thrown in the cooler." Hogan could see a smile and look of relieve appear on Klink's face. "However when the Allies arrive, I can't guarantee anything. I shall put in a good word for you and your men though."

"That's all I ask Sir."

Hogan hung his head down in guilt. The respect that Klink was showing him was eating away at his conscience. Hogan looked at Klink with sorrowful eyes "Kommandant, I am truly sorry for how I acted in the past. You never did anything to deserve it."

Klink had never expected an apology form Hogan for his actions. This moved Klink. "There is something I should tell you but it stays in this room and between us. Do I have your word Colonel?"

"Yes sir you do."

"Mariado you mind?" Klink said as he pointed to the picture of Hitler.

"No sir." She responded as she went to the picture of Hitler and put her hand over the microphone."

"What? But how…"

"Colonel Hogan I have known about it for a few years now. Just like I have known about the tunnels and your operation."

"Operation? What operation?"

"You can stop playing games Papa Bear." Hogan could not hide the look of shock on his face. Did he know or was he guessing Hogan thought. "Yes I know you are Papa Bear. You don't know it, but I have been helping your operation. I'm Cottontail."

Hogan was still trying to digest what he was hearing. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"Colonel, I mean Robert, he is telling you the truth." Maria responded while looking at Klink to see if it was okay to support him. Klink nodded.

"Not to long after Hitler came into power I saw him for what he was really trying to do. I love my country and didn't want to see it get distorted by that mad man. I decided the best way for me to help fight against him was to join the underground. I had heard of the abuse going on in many of the POW camps and figured I could help the Allies by running one. At least while I was in control I did my best to adhere to the Geneva Convention and to treat the prisoners like I would want to be treated if I was in their shoes. I hope I have done that. When I discovered that you were running an espionage and sabotage operation from here, I did my best to help you without it looking too obvious."

"That's why everything seemed so easy." Hogan's ego was completely deflated. All this time I thought that I was outsmarting and using Klink and to find out that it was Klink that was outsmarting and using me, this is hard to accept. He looked at Maria "And you knew about this?" Maria nodded her head "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I ordered her not to. I had to keep this a secret at all costs. You can understand the need to have, as few people as possible know your true identity. If it looked like anyone was going to tell or if they found out and I didn't want them to, I would not hesitate to kill them. When I found out that Maria knew my secret I almost killed her to keep this secret. However, I figured she would be more useful to me alive though."

"Why did you go along with it?"

"I had to. He said that he would make life here very difficult for everyone. I had no choice but to do what he wanted." Maria answered.

"Any other secrets I should know about?"

"None you need to know about right now."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Cottontail sooner."

"Simply put, because you were too arrogant. I first wanted you to learn how to show other people respect and not to judge them by what is on the outside. Since you have finally learned that, I decided to share."

"How many others here know about the operation?"

"Just Shultz."

"That is obvious. Do I have your word Kommandant that you will not show the rest of the prisoners the tunnels or try to escape?"

"Yes Colonel you do. I would not have surrendered the camp just to escape from it. Not that I might not go for a stole now and then outside the wire." Hogan got a surprised expression on his face. "Just kidding Colonel. However you know what they say about paybacks? Now you know how I felt sitting behind the that desk dealing with your smart please don't call me Kommandant any more. I no longer hold that tital."

"Some habbits are hard to break. This is going to defiantly be interesting. Once the Allies know this information, they will excuse you from all charges."

"Colonel I have your word that this information will not leave this room, or be told to anyone. No mater my fate is after the Allies arrive here, you are not to tell. Please honor my request?"

"If that is the way you want it Kommandant."


	9. Liberation

Chapter 9: Liberation

"Now that we have the celebration out of our system, we need to get down to business. Now that we are back into the war, I want every man who is capable, ready to fight. We don't know who might show up or what kind of opposition we might get. I am going to have training stations set up. We need to work on staying in shape and hand-to-hand combat. Sergeant Kinchloe you will be in charge of setting up an exercise regiment. Maria you are going to be in charge of hand-to-hand combat." All the men started to grumble. "Need I remind you that you are still soldiers and there is still a war going on? I didn't here a response?"

"Yes sir." They all replied.

"I can't believe that he has a woman teaching hand-to-hand. What does a woman know about hand-to-hand?" Private Parker commented.

"Would you like to find out?" Maria asked as she came up behind Parker.

"I didn't mean anything by it ma'am." Parker apologized

"That's okay, but you just volunteered to help me demonstrate. See you in class."

Private Stanton laughed at Parker "Teach you to open your mouth."

"Oh shut up!"

Eventually the former prisoners got into the training exercises that Hogan had set up. The men were especially interested in trying to fight Maria. Just about every man volunteered to be her partner for the demonstration. Not one man though could beat her in sparing. As time went on, sounds from the battle could be heard. The end was drawing near. As the battle sounds got closer the German prisoners got more nervous. They were not sure how they would be treated when the Allies reached Stalag 13.

BOOOOOM! There was a large explosion coming from the town of Hammelberg. "Oh no! I am going to see if I can try and prevent them from doing much damage." Hogan exclaimed

"Be careful dear." Maria watched him go. Lord keep him safe, she prayed silently.

A few hours later, Maria was pacing at the front gate. Hogan still hadn't made it back yet.

"He will be fine." Klink said as he walked up to her.

"Why isn't he back yet? I think you better get anything you want to hang ontoin thetunnels" Klink left to do as suggested. About a half hour later, they heard a thunderous roar. Around the bend came an Allied tank! "Open the gates!" Maria ordered.

There were all sorts of military cars and tanks coming down the road. Hogan was riding in the front car with Colonel Huckaba. "Am I glad to see you guys."

"Well, well. Will you lookie here fellas. It's a woman!" Corporal Styles commented

"A woman that is very unavailable." Maria stated heading off any more advances.

"What are all of these Krauts doing running around? They should be locked up." Huckaba asked.

"Sir they are locked inside a POW camp." Hogan responded

"I think we ought to line them all up and shoot them for what they have done to our men." Styles stated as he pointed his rifle at Klink and pretended to shoot."

"Colonel Hogan I want all German prisoners locked up immediately, and I want that Kraut in the cooler." Huckaba ordered.

"But sir…" Hogan started

"Do you have a problem following orders?"

"No sir. Colonel Klink please tell your men that they are confined to barracks until further notice. Then, I am afraid that I will have to escort you to the cooler."

"I understand Colonel."

"Has spending four years in a POW camp made you soft Hogan? If you saw what was left of some of the other POW camps that we saw and all the bodies that were burned beyond belief, you would be the first one ready to shoot that stinking Kraut."

"I already explained to you that Colonel Klink as well as the guards have always treated us humanly and abided by the Geneva Convention."

"They have you brain washed. Now get to it."

Reluctantly Hogan saluted and did as ordered. Maria just stared not believing what she had just witnessed. While Hogan was doing as ordered, Huckaba and his men raided Klink's quarters. "Put that back. That isn't yours!" Misty yelled trying to keep them from taking Klink's stuff.

"Aint we a spunky little filly." Styles commented as we walked up to Misty. Just as Maria was approaching the steps, Styles came flying through the window past her. Alarmed of what's going on in there, Maria rushes in.

When she walked in there was Misty fighting off a private. "What is going on here?"

"He is trying to take our stuff. We were here first and took everything as ours." Misty answered.

Smart girl. "And your excuse Private?" Before the private could answer, Styles rushed back in. Maria stuck out her foot and tripped him sending him sliding across the floor.

"They both attacked me."

"Let me inform you gentleman of something. Female personnel are strictly hands off."

"Who's order?" Huckaba inquired walking into the quarters.

Maria turned around and saw Huckaba standing in the doorway. Oh great! If I say Klink, that is not going to matter. Hogan won't work either since Huckaba outranks him, but it is better than saying Klink. "Colonel Hogan Sir."

"Well since I out rank him, I am getting rid of that rule." Huckaba made a pass at Maria and she threw him out the window. Misty did the same to the private as he went after her. Both of them threw out Styles. Maria and Misty went outside and was going to continue the fight. They stood back to back as the men gathered around them. Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter tried to stop them but they were greatly out numbered and Huckaba ordered them to stand down. Ten men had circled around the two women.

Hogan came out of the cooler and noticed the crowed. He ran over to see what was going on. He pushed his way to the front. "Huckaba what is going on here?"

"We are going to teach these insubordinate women a lesson and show them where their place is." Huckaba answered

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Hogan answered. He stood there and crossed his arms as Maria smiled at him.

"Sir, they are out numbered. Aren't you going to stop this?" Carter asked

"No for two reasons. One I am not the highest-ranking person here and Huckaba would just order me to stay out of it. Second, I am looking forward to watching them kick their butt."

Huckaba motioned for his men to attack. Maria and Misty put a serious hurt on them. One by one the men fell to the side. Eventually Huckaba was the last one standing. He pulled out his side arm and pointed it at Maria. Hogan ran up to Huckaba and knocked the gun out of his had. "A fight is one thing, but I will not tolerate cheating! Face it Colonel you lost."

"I want these people locked up in the cooler! I will see you two ladies later." A couple of Huckaba's men came forward with their rifles and walked Hogan, Maria and Misty to the cooler.

Maria turned over her shoulder and said, "Looking forward to it."

"They cant do that!" LeBeau stated.

"Since he is the highest ranking officer, he can do what ever he wants" Kinch answered.

"But they were just defending themselves." Carter stated.

"Unfortunately it doesn't matter."

"_Was est los?"_ Klink asked shocked when he saw them being led to the cooler at gunpoint.

"He did like the hands off policy and we told him what we thought about his policy." Maria answered.

"Sorry I am not much help Kommandant." Hogan apologized.

"Its okay Colonel. He just doesn't understand how things were run here. He only sees what those who are loyal or too scared of Hitler did."

Huckaba walked into the cooler. "You ladies comfy? "

"Yea. I have spent so much time in here it feels like home." Maria answered sarcastically.

"How about you Kraut. How does it feel to be locked up in your own cooler?"

"Hogan I am sorry for ignoring your complaints about the cooler. It will take some getting use to."

"If I had my way I would shoot all of you. But I have orders to bring you in alive to stand trial. It seems that all the other kommandants have vanished. Glad you didn't do the same."

"Now for that promise ladies."

"Keep your filthy hands off of them!" Hogan yelled as he ran to the bars.

"Why do they belong to you?"

"In a way yes."

"This ought to make it interesting. Enjoy the show Hogan."

"Bring it on Huckaba!" Maria said as she looked Huckaba in the eyes and readied to defend them.

Just as Huckaba started to enter Maria and Misty's cell, a large commotion was heard outside. "Don't go any where, I will return." Outside by the front gate was Hogan's men arguing with Huckaba's men.

"I have had enough of him. I am going to end this reign of terror now." Maria took out a hairpin and unlocked the door. "I will have you out of here in a moment."

"Where are you going and what are you going to do?" Hogan asked

"I am going to chop this nozzle down a notch. Someone needs to put him in his place, and I am the only one here that can do that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You will have to wait dear." Maria and Misty went down the trapdoor into the tunnel below

Maria got out her uniform and put it on. Se tried radioing General Hamman and let him know what was going on, but he was out. She left a message with his secretary informing her of what she was intending to do. Maria turned to Misty and said, "Stay out of sight. If things go sour, get Robert and Klink down here."

FRONT GATE

"Do you chaps 'ave any idea 'ow long it's been since we 'ave been able to just go to a pub and 'ave a drink without guards and such?" Newkirk asked a corporal that was stationed at the front gate.

"Yea buddy let us go. We'll bring you back something." Carter stated

"I have my orders. No one is to leave camp with out permission from Colonel Huckaba."

"Is there a problem here gentleman?" Huckaba asked the group of men

Oui you, LeBeau thought, "These men were wanting to go to town for a drink Sir." A private answered.

"Oh were you now. You know you have to be getting in shape to attack the Krauts. Drinking only slows you down. Now be good little soldiers and get back to training NOW!" Huckaba ordered.

Maria stepped out of barracks two and everyone stared at her as she walked across camp to where Huckaba was. "I want a word with you Huckaba" Maria ordered.

"How did you….Well lookie here. Littler girl is playing soldier. How sweet." Huckaba laughed as he turned around.

"This is not playing." Maria handed him her orders. "As being the highest ranking officer here, I am relieving you of your command."

"No your not! No one relieves me of my command, especially some woman!"

Maria walked up to him and stood toe to toe. "If you want to call General Hamman at British Intelligence, be my guest. I have put up with you and your men's disregard for following rules long enough. It will no longer be tolerated. Sergeant Kinchloe, release Colonels' Hogan and Klink. Corporal LeBeau release the Germans from their barracks. Corporal Newkirk, relieve Colonel Huckaba of his side arm."

"All ready done ma'am" Newkirk held up a pistol. The rest of the men left to do as ordered.

Kinch ran into the cooler and unlocked the cells, "You won't believe what is going on out there. You better hurry before you miss a great show." Kinch said. All of the men rushed out to see. They were just in time to watch Huckaba get a good dose of payback.

"I think punishment for your actions will start with you dropping and give me fifty!" Maria ordered.

"You have lost your mind. I ain't giving you anything."

"Perhaps you have been in combat for so long you have forgotten how to do them. Let me help you remember." Maria stepped to Huckaba's side, tripped him and pushed him face down. She then grabbed him by the belt and lifted him up a little bit and lowered him. " I don't here you counting. If your knees touch the ground before you get to fifty you will be starting over again." Maria raised and lowered him again. "I can do this all day. If you don't start counting out loud, you will be doing them the rest of you life. I know, you need a partner to help you. Styles down and give me fifty also."

"But…but…"

"The only but I want from you is to see yours going up and down as you are doing your pushups." Hogan was getting a kick out of watching Maria make Huckaba and Styles pay. Finally they got done doing their pushups. Huckaba leaned against the guard shack to get his breath. "Maybe you will learn to not judge people by the outside and learn to start giving people respect."

Maria turned to walk toward Hogan and Klink when Huckaba bend down like he was trying to catch his breath better. Huckaba was actually bending down to take his knife out of his boot. In one swift movement he threw it at Maria. She turned in time to catch it and threw it back. It stuck in the guard shack just barely nicking his ear. "Next time I will get more than your ear." Everyone stood in shock. They have never seen anyone with such fast reflexes. "Sergeant please escort these men to the cooler, then join me in my office. Colonel's, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau, would you please join me also?"

"Yes Ma'am" they answered in unison and saluted.

When they got into the office they all started to congratulate Maria except Klink. "That was good thinking Maria. You played the part of an officer well. I especially like the part of you being from British Intelligence." Newkirk commented.

"Yea had me fooled" Carter added

"Oui, moi ausi." LeBeau chimed in.

"So that was your plan. Good job." Hogan shook his head in amazement. Maria just hung her head I know technically I am not a General in this time, but I am in mine. It wasn't like I was completely lying to them the entire time. Now I have to lie to them to match the story I gave Hamman. "Maria are you okay. You ought to be happy. What's wrong?"

"Is this your secret? The reason why you said what you did." Klink asked in shock

Maria just nodded her head. "Gentlemen, please have a seat." Maria waited until everyone was seated and for Kinch to walk in. "Here Robert read this." Maria handed the letter from Hamman. His mouth dropped and looked at here is disbelief.

"What does it say Colonel" Asked Kinch

"It is from General Hamman at British Intelligence. It is verifying that she is a general and that she is here on an assignment." Everyone mimicked Hogan's reaction. "How and why did you keep that a secret from us?"

"I didn't want to lie to you. I couldn't tell you the truth because I was here on an undercover assignment. I was suppose to get a job as Klink's secretary, that is until I got caught. Because I was familiar with Germany and could speak the language fluently like a native, they decided to use me. BI received information that someone here was selling military information to the Nazi's for special privileges. I can't tell you who it is or much information about my assignment. They had to make sure that if I uncovered anything, that I could take control. The only way to do that is to be the highest-ranking officer here. They knew that Robert would follow any orders that were given him. Besides, can you imagine what the Nazi's would do when they found out they had a female general in custody?" Maria walked around the desk and stood in front of Hogan. "Robert, can you please forgive me. I know this is something I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't. I am going to be in enough trouble as it is now."

"Why's that?" Carter asked.

"I had orders to remain undercover unless I had the okay from Hamman."

"It is one thing to disobey orders from me, but…"

"I know. I couldn't take the nozzle any more."

Misty walked in threw the door "Mom General Hamman is on the radio for you."

"I'll be back later." Maria left.

"I can't believe all this time she was a general." Newkirk commented

"I can't believe I had a crush on an officer." Carter commented. Everyone looked at him like he just grew a third eye. "What? What was wrong with that?"

"You knew the gov'nor and 'er were an item, why did you do that?" Newkirk asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Now Newkirk go easy on him. She could have chosen anyone she wanted. There was nothing wrong with that." Hogan defended.

"Thank you Colonel."

Maria walked back in a half hour later looking tired. "How did it go?" Hogan asked.

"Not bad. He said for me to continue to run things until the war is over, which won't be much longer. Then he said he is going to court-martial me when I get back to London."

"Don't worry, you wont be alone. London has told me the same thing."

"If you're both going to be court-martialed, who is going to raise Robert?" Klink asked

"Klink did some research on Maria's pregnancy and found out who Robert's father is.."

"Blimey it is you!" Newkirk exclaimed. Kinch smacked him on the back of the head.

"They were doing genetic experimentation. They have always figured that I would make a great Nazi soldier, but they could never brain wash me. So they figured they would start out with a child. And since weare so much a like, well you can figure out the rest."

"What do we do now?" Inquired LeBeau

"We run a POW camp."

Later, Maria was sitting in the living room listening to some music and sowing a new lining into Hogan's bomber jacket. "Hay mom what ya doing? Hay I recognize that stuff. How did you get it here in this time?" Misty asked

"Since I invented the bullet proof material, I can duplicate it. I have been working on it ever since I got here. I wish there was an easer way to make it. This takes along time. I figured Robert needs it the worst."

"Hello ladies. How are my two favorite women doing?" Hogan asked walking in through the front door.

"Fine dad." Misty giggled. Never thought I would be calling Colonel Hogan dad. Wish I could tell my friends back home about this.

"What are you doing Sweetie?"

"I saw a tear in the lining of your jacket and decided to fix it."

Hogan examined his jacket "Looks like you replace the entire thing."

"I like to be through."

"Why does it look like it has metallic threads in it?"

"I used a special material. It will protect you better."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders and kissed Maria on the cheek "Thanks dear".


	10. Off To Fight

Chapter 10: Off To Fight

"General, we have a problem." Kinch said as he came running into the Kommandantur.

"What is it Kinch?" Maria asked concern about the urgency in his voice.

"I just intercepted a German message. All able body Germans are to gather behind the advancing Allies."

I don't remember this in history class; of course there is a lot I don't remember from history class. At the time I didn't think it was important enough to remember beyond the test. I wish I had paid more attention. "If Hitler has forces at Berlin and he is asking for Germans to come behind the Allies…"

"The Allies will be sitting ducks." Kinch finished. "I tried to reach London, but no response. We have no way to warn them."

"We might not be able to warn them, but we can help them. I think it is time for us to re-enter the war. Can you ask Robert to come here please?" Kinch saluted and left to do as ordered.

When Hogan showed up, Maria explained the situation to him. "We have to do something! We just can't sit here." Hogan exclaimed.

"I know. I am going to have to make a call that I regret doing. But as a general it is my job. I am going to order all able body Allies to intercept the Germans. Robert, can you please get the men in formation for me to address."

It took Hogan fifteen minutes to assemble over 1,000 men. Maria explained the situation to them. It wasn't hard to motivate the men to fight. "Colonel Hogan will be in charge. You have one hour to get ready and move out. May God guide you and protect you. Dismissed"

Everyone scrambled to get ready. Maria was watching the last of the trucks leave. Klink walked up behind her. "I hate sending men off to die. Especially those I am close to and love."

"As long as there are people who are power hungry, that decision will always have to be made. God will protect them."

AT THE BATTLE

Hogan and a group of men had come across a camp of Nazi's. "You men go around that way and I'll take this group this way. Place the explosives where you think they will do the most damage. Be careful" Hogan ordered. The men move swiftly and quietly placing the explosives. When Hogan's group was done, hewaited by the plunger to attach the wires. The last group was bringing Hogan their wire, when one of the men tripped and fell. When he did his rifle discharged waking up the entire Nazi camp. "Hurry and get back into the woods!" Hogan ordered. He got the wire attached and pushed the plunger down. Nothing. He followed the wire and saw that the bullet had broken the wire. Hogan disconnected the plunger and reconnected it by the brake.

Carterran up to him and said, "You can't set it off here, your too close!"

"Sergeant I gave you a direct order now get back!" Kinch ran to get Carter. They were running back to the woods when they heard someone yell "Hault!" The two men stopped and turned around in time to see a Nazi shoot Hogan. His body fell to the ground.

"NO! We have to help him!" Carter yelled. It took both Kinch and Newkirk to hold him down.

With the dim light of dawn shinning, they could see their CO lift up his hand and place it on the plunger. "Lord, protect my men and give us victory. Maria, I love you." His hand pushed down on the plunger as the Nazi was standing over him and ready to shoot again. There was a huge explosion as vehicles and ammunition blew. The force of the explosion knocked the Nazi soldier to the ground, snapping his neck in the process.

STALAG 13

Maria paced in the compound. It has been a week now. Why haven't we heard something from them?

Klink and Shultz sat in front of his quarters watching Maria. "Poor Maria, she has had such a hard time. Fist she looses her first husband and now possible Colonel Hogan." Klink commented.

"At lease her children are safe." Shultz said with a smile.

"The problem is there is a good chance she will have to raise another child by herself."

"Mom you want to join me for lunch?" Misty asked Maria pulling her out of thought.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Don't know."

"If you are to run this camp, you need your strength. Please come and have something to eat. I am sure you will be notified when they get here. You pacing and starving yourself is not going to help them get here any sooner. I miss dad also and the rest of the men. I have placed it into God's hands."

Maria looked at her daughter. So young and yet so wise. Why can't she be like this all the time. "You are right. So what are we having?" Maria and Misty went into their quarters and had lunch.

About a half hour later, Sergeant Walker ran into the living room where Maria and Misty were sitting. "Ma'am, please forgive the intrusion, but they are coming down the road!" Maria and Misty went running outside and heard the sounds of the truck coming.

"Open the gates!" Maria ordered as she saw the first truck turn the corner. A big smile came across her face. She went running up to the first truck, not waiting for him to get out, she threw her arms around him. "Robert, your alive! Praise God for answering my prayers." Then they kissed. Misty went running toward the rest of the gang. "Are you all right?"

"Fine luv, thanks…" Newkirk started to answer, but Misty ran past him.

"I shall live, thanks…" Was all LeBeau said.

Misty ran up to Carter and put her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. Misty ran her finger gently across the bandage on Carter's head. "Does it hurt much?"

"'Ow do you like that? Your arm is in a sling and I'm on crutches and Carter gets all the attention. Women, I will never understand them."

"Oui. Me neither."

"Are you all right Robert? You have a bullet hole in your jacket." Maria asked concerned

"It is the most amazing thing. The bullet went through the leather, but not the lining. I only got a broke rib and a nasty bruise and welt."

Maria smiled. Thank God it worked. "What about your head and arm?"

"Falling debris from the Nazi camp going boom. Wilson said I would be okay."

KOMMANDANTUR

Maria was sitting at her desk starting to organize the paper work for when the war ended. She glanced at the calendar. Hum… April 30, 1945. I Know that date is important but I can't remember what. "Misty do you remember anything from history class?" Maria yelled into the outer office.

Misty walked in "A little why?"

"Did something important happen today?"

Misty looked at the calendar and thought for a moment. A big smile crossed her face. "Yea. If I remember correctly, it is the day Hitler commits suicide."

"I think this calls for a celebration. Can you ask LeBeau to come here? Don't tell any one about Hitler until they announce it on the radio."

A short time later, LeBeau knocks on Maria's door. "Come in"

LeBeau entered. "You wish to see me Madam General?"

"How is the food holding up?"

"We could use some supplies."

"Get a list together and take a few men with you and pick up what you need. Also get something to make a really good meal for everyone for tonight."

"Oui." LeBeau saluted and left.

About an hour LeBeau walks back into Maria's office upset. "What's wrong LeBeau?"

"They will not sell me anything. They say the Allies are not welcome there."

"Even Max?"

"Oui. No one."

"Give me the list and I will find out what the problem is." Maria left her office and went to the cooler.

"Well hi there pretty lady." Huckaba said

"Can it, I want answers. What did you and your men do to the people in town."

"Nothing sweet cheeks"

"Look here dilatant, I am in no mood to play games. Answer the question now."

"You know you are sexy when you are angry."

"That's it. No more Mrs. Nice General. Guard! Open the cell. If I have to beat it out of you I will." The guard on duty came in and opened the cell door. "Hold this." Maria handed him the jacket and stepped in the cell. Huckaba threw a punch at Maria. She dodged it and grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and forced him to the ground. Maria had his arm just about to the breaking point.

"Hay that hurts. Let go." Huckaba cried

"Not until I get some answers." Huckaba just squirmed trying to get free. "Be careful you don't squirm too much, you could cause your arm to break."

"You can go to…"

"Watch your language! Answer me or I will break it for you" Maria twisted a little bit further.

"Why do you care? They are a bunch of dumb Krauts."

"They are human beings who were just trying to survive. Many of them are sympathetic to the Allies."

"It was just some harmless fun."

"Your harmless fun is costing us supplies. They will not sell any food to us and we are running low."

"So just take it."

"That is NOT how things are done around here." Maria let him go and started to walk out the cell. While she was putting her jacket back on she turned to Huckaba and said, "You better pray I can reverse the damages you have done. If not we are going to starve."

Maria walked out of the cooler. "Colonel Hogan and Colonel Klink can you please come here?" The men came walking up to her. "That idiot in there has caused some problems in town. I want you to come and help me fix them." Maria went into her office "Misty get the Burgermeister on the phone and tell him that I am coming with Colonel Klink and would like to have a talk with him to try and solve the problem. Robert you are in control while I am gone."

They went to the town hall and met with the Burgermeister. He explained to them how Huckaba and his men treated the people worst than the Gestapo ever did. "_I am truly sorry for what they did. I will see to it that they are punished. I just need evidence to support what you are telling me. Even affidavits will work_." Maria said calmly

"_You Americans are all alike. Nothing will be done but a slap on the wrist_."

"_I give you my word, that they will be punished, I just need to have some evidence. Is there anything that I can do to rectify this problem?"_

"_Your word is meaningless to me."_

"_I give you my word Burgermeister." _Klink interjected.

"_You are now a prisoner, how are you going to do anything to make sure justice is done?"_

"_You trust me and you would take my word. I trust General Crockett. When she says that she will punish the people involved, she will do it. It will also be more than a slap on the wrist. I have seen here severely punish her own men for disobeying orders." _Klink informed.

"_The only reason why you want to fix things is so you can have supplies. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't care about our problems."_

"_I know that is what it seems like. If I had known about the problem sooner, I would have taken care of it sooner."_

"_Since Colonel Klink will vouch for you, I will get you the information you need. Get all the supplies you need though, because until I see justice done, we will not do any more business with you."_

"_Thank you very much Burgermeister"_

Burgermeister informed the business people to allow us to get supplies this one time." Maria informed LeBeau and had him take a truck and get everything he needs.

A couple of days later at Stalag 13, they were getting ready to make the announcement about Hitler on the BBC. Maria had Kinch hook up the PA system so everyone could here the broad cast. "Attention! Auctung! We are interrupting the program to bring you a news flash. This is London. Here is a news flash. The German Radio has just announced that Hitler is dead. I repeat the German radio has just announced that Hitler is dead." There were cheers in all languages going on all over camp.

Klink and the rest of the Germans just stood there. Maria walked up to Klink "Something wrong?"

"Is it the truth? Does that mean the war is over? What is going to happen to us?"

"As far as Hitler's death, that is the truth he killed himself and Eva. Sorry no word on the war being over. I heard that Grand Admiral Karl Doenitz is now leader of Germany. As for what is going to happen to you…I can's answer that. You know Robert and I will try to put in a good word for you, but considering we are in trouble also, I don't know how far that will go."

Klink hung his head, "At least this war is almost over. I am tired of fighting" Kink turned to walk away.

"You're not the only one Kommandant."


	11. Ready To Die

Chapter 11: Ready To Die

Newkirk knocked lightly on the office door in the Kommandantur. "Come in" Maria responded. Newkirk entered the room and took his hat off.

"General Crockett, I would like to ask you something that has been playing on my mind."

"Please Newkirk, call me Maria when we are in private."

"Maria I was wondering how with everything you have been though you can keep a positive attitude?"

"To simply answer you question: God. I know he is in control of everything and that he is always by my side. Even when I was a Gestapo prisoner."

"I can't help but notice that you don't let what they did to you bother you."

"Don't be fooled. It bothers me a lot. I still have nightmares about it. When the memories come to my mind, it takes all the strength I can find to not react. The only thing that keeps me for letting my fears take control of me is that I know God had a reason for it. Even though I don't know why, I accept it and give Him the glory."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have gone around the bend?. No offence ma'am."

Maria smiled, "Many times and no offence taken. Worrying doesn't get us anywhere. So I choose not to worry about what is out of my control. Did I answer you question?"

"Yea, but I still think you are around the bend." Newkirk laughed and left.

COOLER

Huckaba was tired of sitting in his cell and figured that when the guard came in to deliver his food, he would see if he could some how get him to let him out. Private Knight came in and opened the cell door to give Huckaba his food. When the guard turned around to leave the cell, Huckaba came up behind him and grabbed his side arm and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Huckaba locked Knight in his cell and started to leave. While walking toward the entrance, he noticed the floor had a hollow sound in one spot. He knelt down and examined it closer. "So that's how Maria got out of here." Huckaba went down into the tunnels. "Will ya lookie here. All of this and no escapes. Something doesn't add up." Huckaba saw and explored all the tunnels. He grabbed a grenade and some more ammunition and headed back to the cooler.

Maria noticed there was no guard on duty outside of the cooler and decided to investigate. When she walked in, she noticed the trapdoor was open "Dagnabit!" when she walked closer to investigate; Huckaba jumped out of a cell behind her and grabbed her.

"I wouldn't do any thing foolish Missy." He held out the grenade for Maria to see.

"What do you want?"

"I want out of here and you are going to be my ticket."

"You are not taking her any where." Hogan said entering the cooler pointing his gun at him.

Huckaba held the grenade over the tunnel entrance "Come any closer and I drop it. I saw the explosives down there and I know that this will set off a chain reaction that could wipe out this camp and everyone in it. Now you are going to let us walk out of here and tell everyone to stay out of our way."

"That's not going to happen Huckaba." Maria stated

"Then we all die" Maria saw Huckaba start to open his hand to drop the grenade. Maria took her hand and closed it around his, and they started struggling.

Since Huckaba didn't care about dying, it was hard for her to keep a hold of the grenade Maria made a decision to save the camp "Shoot him Robert!"

"I don't have a clean shot." Hogan answered nervously. He knew that he had to do something, there was a lot at stake. The conversation they had earlier about sacrifices made for the grater good came to his mind.

"I gave you an order Colonel." The look in Maria's eyes said more than her words.

"For the greater good." Hogan fired his gun. Maria and Huckaba fell backwards to the ground and Hogan dove into a nearby cell for cover.

The gunshot was heard outside and it brought everyone running toward the cooler. After waiting a moment for the grenade to go off and finding nothing happened, Hogan stood up and went into the hall. Just then, many of the people that were outside were in the cooler behind him. Shakily, Hogan walked toward Maria. What have I done? He asked himself. He noticed that Maria was lying unmoving still holding Huckaba's hand and the grenade. "I'm sorry Maria." Hogan knelt down beside Maria and reached for the grenade.

"Why are you sorry. You did what you were ordered to do." Maria responded. Hogan got a big smile on his face and hugged her.

"Hay be careful. Incase you don't know this, gunshot wounds hurt."

Hogan carefully took the grenade and put a piece of wire in it to keep it from going off. "Are you ok?"

"Except from a bullet hole in my shoulder, I am fine. How is Private Knight?"

"I'll check on him gov'nor " Newkirk said as he opened the cell. "Just unconscious. 'Ell probably have a bad headache when he wakes up. I'll get him to the infirmary."

"Thanks. We'll be right behind you." Hogan helped Maria up and they went to the infirmary.

"Maria you are making a bad habit of this. In a year and a half this is you third gunshot wound. Are you a bullet magnet? If so I am going to stay away from you." Wilson laughed.

Hogan hung his head down as he walked out of the infirmary with Maria. "What's wrong Robert?"

Hogan looked Maria in the eyes to see if he could read her. "I didn't want to shoot you. Its just that…"

"Robert Edward Hogan you will stop this pity party this instant. I told you I would give up my life to save others. You followed orders and did what you had to. I do not hold this against you. I might pick on you about it but that is it." Hogan gave a slight smile "That is what I want to see. I am just glad you are a good shot. If you don't mind, I have a class to teach."

"How are you going to teach hand to hand with your arm in a sling?"

"I told you I was talented. Watch."

Maria got Misty to help her demonstrate "Men today is going to be a lesson on how to fight when you have lost the use of an arm. Do not let your disability discourage you." Maria explained and demonstrated how they would have to alter their fighting to compensate for the disability. Misty and Maria demonstrated the different techniques.

"That's easy when it is staged fighting, but what about in a real fight?" Corporal Reynolds asked

"Misty lets spar." Misty and Maria free fought and impressed people how well they fought together.

"I still think it is staged." Reynolds commented

Maria was trying to remain patient. I know many of these people have given up. I wish they would at least try. "Do you want to fight me?"

"It wouldn't be a fare fight."

"Corporal, there are not many fights that are totally fare. How about if I don't use either arm."

"You will cheat some how."

What is with this guy "Misty get me a pair of handcuffs." Misty looked at her mom with a big question mark on her face. "I told you to do something now get." A short time later Misty showed back up with a small crowed. Maria took her arm out of the sling and stuck both hands behind her back."Cuff me" Misty did as she was told. "Now this ought to help make it a fare fight. You have all the advantages."

"There is no way to fight without using your hands. What game are you playing?"

"You never know if you are ever caught and need to fight. I am ready when ever you are. You can make the first move."

Reynolds walked to the middle of the circle "Are you sure about this?" Before Maria could respond, Reynolds attacked. Maria dodged his punches and kicks. She used her legs to also block some of the kicks. Reynolds was getting tired and frustrated. He charged Maria and she did a side kick. Reynolds stopped before he ran into her foot. "Okay so you have made your point."

"How well does that work against someone who doesn't have any disabilities?" Hogan asked.

Maria walks up to Hogan. "You want to find out Colonel? This will be as fare as a fight you will get from me."

"No I don't want to fight you. I just asked a question."

"Are you afraid of hurting me? You already shot me, so I think I can take a few punches from you."

"Go 'ead gov'nor. You can do it." Newkirk yelled. This started everyone else egging him on.

"Come on Colonel, it will be just for fun and a chance for you to get even."

"I wont go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to either. Give me all you got."

"All right."

Everyone cheered. Klink just shook his head "Americans."

Hogan and Maria danced around the circle. "Is this all you got Colonel?" Maria taunted.

Hogan threw a few punches which Maria dodged easly. He managed to work his way behind herand grabbed her. She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up and backwards. When she did, they both hit the ground. The impact caused Hogan to let go. Before Hogan could get up, Maria was sitting on his chest. "I win!"

The air raid siren going off interrupted the victory. Everyone looked to the sky to see what was going on. A guard runs up to Maria from the guard shack "Madam General, German tanks approaching!"


	12. Vas Uns Das Krieg Est Uber

Chapter 12: Vas Uns Das Krieg Est Uber

"Klink, get your men inside now! Colonel Hogan get some men to get those tanks in position to protect us. The rest of you arm yourself and take cover!" Maria ordered. She went up to Misty "Get these off of me!" Misty unlocked the handcuffs "I however want you in the tunnels and don't argue I don't have time."

"Yes Ma'am." Misty saluted and left.

Maria got her Mauser and went to the front gates. Hogan went up to join her. "How do you plan on shooting that thing with your arm in a sling?"

"It is amazing what the human body is capable of doing when it comes to self preservation."

A Panzer tank stopped just outside of the gates and all the tanks behind it stopped. The top hatch opened and a white flag started waving over the tank. "Hold your fire!" Maria ordered. A German soldier stood up and in broken English asked, "I speak to General Crockett"

"I am General Crockett"

The German gave her a weird look "_We surrender" _

Maria was in shock "_I accept your surrender. Please dismount your vehicles and lay down all weapons. Put your hands up and walk this way. _Open the gates. Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter and Corporal Newkirk, collect their weapons. Colonel Hogan, please get a processing station set up and get Colonel Klink."

"Yes Ma'am" Hogan saluted and left.

"_Are you the highest ranking soldier in your group?" _Maria asked the man that had waved the white flag.

"_Jawol I am Colonel Von Tackenberger._"

"_I would like to speak with you. Could you please come with me_?" Tackenberger fallowed Maria nervously into the Kommandantur. "_Please have a seat. Why have you and your men chosen to surrender to me?"_

"_Now that Hitler is dead, we believe the end of the war is near. We were originally sent here to make sure Colonel Klink followed Hitler's orders. None of us believed that was a fare order. We heard that Colonel Klink had surrendered the camp to the Allies and that the camp was liberated. We figured it would be best to surrender."_

"_When was the last time your men have eaten?"_

"_This morning, our rations ran out."_

"_After everyone his processed, I will see that you and your men are fed. You are dismissed."_

Von Tackenberger stood and saluted. Maria returned his salute and looked at the calendar. May 6, 1945. One more day of the war left for Germany.

It took all day for the new prisoners to get processed and fed. Maria was glad the war for Germany would end soon. Stalag 13 was about to bust at the seems with all the people it now housed. Maria ordered that slats be put in the rafters to provide more sleeping room.Shenotified London of their new prisoners then sat at her desk starting the paperwork for when they release the prisoners.

There was a knock on the door "Are you busy General?" Klink asked as he poked his head in the door.

"Nothing that I have to finish right now. Come in Kommandant." Klink walked in and stood at attention in front of Maria. "At ease Kommandant. Have a seat. What is on your mind?"

"With Hitler gone, I can't imagine the war lasting much longer. I have heard that Grand Admiral Doentz is more for the welfare of the German people. I can't see him wasting German lives like Hitler did. I was wondering if you have heard any more about my fate? I hope the rest ofmy men will be allowed to return to their homes."

Maria looked into Klink's eyes. She could see the fear he was hiding. "I wish I had good news for you. They are going to make you stand trial. We have written in our reports to London though about how humanly you treated the prisoners, and that you abided by the Geneva Convention. If at all possible, we will also testify on your behalf. It is all we can do. I am afraid the rest is out of our hands. As for your men, yes they will be allowed to leave."

Klink hung is head. That was the answer he was afraid of. "I doubt you will be able to testify consider both of you are going to be court martialed. You know that the anticipation of punishment is worse than the punishment itself?"

"Yea, I do. The Gestapo loves that statement. It makes their job easier."

"I still give you my word that I will stay and face my fate. I will not disgrace my family or name by running."

"Thank you Kommandant."

"I wish you and Colonel Hogan would please stop calling me that. I do not have the right to be called that any more."

"Would you rather I call you Uncle Wilhelm?" Maria smiled

Klink looked at her and laughed. "I don't think they would understand Niece."

"Is there any thing else?"

"No thank you." Klink stood up and saluted. After Maria returned his salute, Klink turned to walk away but stopped. "Thanks for the laugh." Then walked out the door.

The next evening Maria walks up to Hogan and puts her arms around him and gives him a big kiss. "Gee I must have done something right. What was it so I can do it again?"

Maria giggled "Nothing, I am just in a good mood. Lets go into town tonight for dinner."

"What's the special occasion?"

"A rumor I heard."

"What?"

"I don't want to gossip so you will have to wait until tomorrow."

Maria and Hogan enjoyed a nice evening together eating and dancing. They didn't get back to camp until two thirty in the morning. Before Maria went to bed, she stopped by barrack two to tell Kinch to handle things until they got up.

That evening, Maria called for a special roll call at 2300 hours. She had the radio playing over the PA system. "Attention! Actung! An announcement from General Admiral Doentz:

_GERMAN MEN AND WOMEN: _

_When I addressed the German nation on May 1 telling it that the Fuehrer had appointed me his successor, I said that my foremost task was to save the lives of the German people. In order to achieve this goal, I ordered the German High Command during the night of May 6-7 to sign the unconditional surrender for all fronts. On May 8 at 2300 the arms will be silent__1__."_

"_Vas uns das krieg est uber! _For us the war is over!" Maria shouted triumphantly. There was cheering in different languages all over camp. Even the Germans were cheering that the war for them was finally over.

Hogan turns to Maria and gives her a big hug. "Was this the rumor you were referring to?" Maria nodded her head as Misty ran up to them and joined in on the hug. No one slept that night. Unfortunately the celebration was short lived for Maria as she spent the rest of the night finishing the paperwork for the prisoners that were going to be released. She called London and gave them the list of names of the German prisoners that she was going to release to make sure there name wasn't on a list to be detained. The only name on the list was Colonel Wilhelm Klink. Maria, Hogan, Misty and Klink stood at the gate as the truckloads of Germans left. Shultz came walking up to Maria. "Why are you not on one of the trucks Shultz?"

"Greta is going to be picking me up. It seems she needs to drop something off." He answered with a smile.

Maria's face lit up with the thought of seeing Robert again. "I was planning on going to pick him up, but thanks for saving us the trip."

Not to long later Mrs. Shultz arrived at the camp holding Robert. Maria and Hogan ran to greater her. "Thank you so much for looking after Robert. I don't know how I can I ever repay you?"

"No need to you already have by taking care of my Hans and seeing to it thathe made it to the end of the war alive."

Maria held Robert as she and Hogan hugged him. "Misty meet your brother" I cant believer how big he has gotten!

A US military truck pulled into the compound and some MP's got out. "Here Misty take Robert. I have a feeling I know what all this is about."

"General Crockett, Colonel Hogan and Colonel Klink?" Corporal Brown asked Maria nodded. "We have orders to place all of you under arrest. Where might we find Sergeant Kinchloe, Sergeant Carter, Corporal Newkirk and Corporal LeBeau?"

"We're here mate." Newkirk responded as he walked up to the MP's with the rest of the group.

"I have orders to place you gentleman under arrest." The guards stood behind everyone and handcuffed them.

"Is that really necessary Corporal? After all they did stay here instead of leaving when they had the chance to." Misty defended.

"We are following policy ma'am."

"It will be all right Misty. Just take care of Robert I'll see you in London."

The MP's put everyone in the back of the truck and took them to the air field so they could fly them to London.

When they arrived in London, Klink was taken to lock up while everyone else was taken immediately to the court room

"I have received a copy of all of your reports. There are many charges that have been filed against you. Most of them are not following orders and insubordination. How do you plea to these charges Colonel Hogan?"

"Sir, I accept full responsibility for my actions as well as the actions of the men under my command. They were only following the orders I gave them. Sir" Answered Hogan

"And General Crockett, how do you plea?" General Hamman asked.

"Sir, I made the call that seemed necessary at that time. I believed the well being of the German prisoners and civilians as well as some of the Allied personnel at Stalag 13 were in jeopardy. I did try and reach you to inform you of the situation. At that time, there was no time to wait for you to get back in touch with me Sir."

"Why is that General?"

"It was brought to my attention that Colonel Huckaba and his men abused some of the civilians of Hammelberg, and was abusive toward me as well as another American female civilian that was at Stalag 13. Colonel Huckaba also demonstrated blatant disregard for the Geneva Convention concerning the treatment of prisoners. At that time, I believe my life as well as the lives of the German prisoners were in jeopardy."

"Where is Colonel Huckaba now?"

"Buried at the prisoner cemetery. In the process of trying to blow up the entire camp, he was shot and killed."

"There will be a short recess while we discuss your case. No one is to leave the room." General Whimbly ordered.

"Colonel you don't have to take all the blame on you. Remember we volunteered and every mission was a volunteer mission. We chose to do the things we did. Let us take the fare share of the blame." Carter said as everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"Mate you can really say a mouth full when you want to. But he is right gov'nor" Newkirk added.

"None the less they were still my orders. Let me do this as the last act as your CO?" Hogan pleaded.

Hogan's eyes pleaded more than his words did. "If that is the way you want it sir. We will respect your wish, even though we don't agree with it." LeBeau said.

"Return to your seats please." Whimbly ordered. "Colonel Hogan, if you decide to take full responsibility for your men's actions, you could be downgraded in rank, spend five years at Leavenworth and dishonorably discharged. If you choose not to accept responsibility for their actions, the only change is you will not do any time. Do you change your mind?"

Without hesitation Hogan answered, "No Sir."

Captain Ruben went up to Hogan and removed the eagles off of his uniform. As Hogan felt the captain remove his eagles, his heart sank. It's not enough I put my life on the line everyday and make the impossible happen. Just because I disagree with them, they are taking away my rank.

"General Crockett, for you actions, and the fact that the only reason you were promoted to General was for your assignment and since the assignment is now over, you will be downgraded to a Colonel and all record of you being a General will be erased.

"You cant do that!" Misty yelled "She has more than earned her rank. You have no right to take it away from her." Misty defended

"Who is this young lady?" Whimbly asked

"She is my daughter Sir."

"She better learn to keep her mouth shut before I hold her in contempt."

"Yes sir. Misty please sit down and keep quiet. I knew the consequences of my actions. I accept my punishment. We need you to take care of Robert."

Captain Ruben went to Maria and replaced the stars on her uniform with Hogan's eagles. Then he went back to Hogan and put a new rank on Hogan's collar.

"However it has been determined that all of you will spend time in a prison. It is determined that everyone shall be sentenced to Stalag 13. General Hogan you will be the Commandant of the camp and since Colonel Crockett specialty is interrogation, she will be in charge of interrogating all new prisoners. We are going to need a place to put the prisoners that are found guilty and sentenced to minimum security or are awaiting trial. Based on Colonel Crockett's results from the interrogations, we will determine the category the prisoners will fall in. Are there any objections?"

"Sir no sir." They all answered in unison.

"You will report to Stalag 13 in two weeks. Are there any questions before you are dismissed?"

Hogan spoke up. "I have one sir. I was wondering if Colonel Klink could be placed in the custody of Colonel Crockett and myself?"

"Are the two of you planning on staying together for the two weeks?"

Hogan glanced at Maria. "Sir there is something you should know about Colonel Crockett, or should I say Colonel Hogan and myself. We have been recently married."

"I see. Will this affect the two of you working together?"

"No sir."

"Why do you want to have this Kraut released into your custody?"

"Sir, Colonel Klink was a fair Kommandant. He always followed the Geneva Convention and stood up for us when possible. I accept responsibility for him. He could have left, but chose to stay and surrender the camp to me. I do not believe he is a flight risk. If he does escape, I will take his place."

"So do I sir." Maria spoke up.

Kinch looked at everyone who nodded "Sir so do we."

"Wow! Why would all of you agree to take a Krauts place?"

"There 'as been many times 'e stood up for us and now it is our turn to repay 'im. 'E could 'ave treated us like the rest of the Kommandants in the other POW camps but 'e didn't sir." Newkirk answered.

Everyone looked at Newkirk. No one would have ever expected him to stand up for Klink, not to mention put his life on the line for him.

"Granted. Make sure he is with you at all times. It is also your responsibility to protect him. There are going to be a lot of people who will be anti-German out there."

"Sir yes sir." They all answered.

"General Hogan you may assume custody of Klink when you are dismissed. If there is nothing else? Dismissed." Everyone saluted and then left to get Klink.

1 From the Jewish Virtual Library


	13. Homecoming

Chapter 13: Homecoming

Maria walked in front of Hogan when they entered the holding cells where Klink was kept. The first thing Klink noticed was Maria's eagles. "I am sorry Gen…I mean Colonel."

A guard opened the cell door and motioned for Klink to exit. The guard started to handcuff Klink when Hogan spoke up. "That's not necessary." Klink's face took on a look of confusion. A big smile appeared on Hogan and Maria's faces. "Your going on a short vacation Colonel."

"I don't understand?"

"We'll explain later." Maria answered. "Sowe have two weeks before we have to report to Stalag 13, anything you want to do Colonel?"

"I still don't understand?"

"It's like this Colonel, you are placed into mine and Maria's custody. We have been assigned to run Stalag 13 for those who are going to be standing trial." Hogan answered as they started walking down the hall.

Klink hung his head. Without looking at either one of them he asks "I take it they are going to make me stand trial for war crimes?"

"Yes they are. We will do what ever we can to support you. You did nothing wrong and so there is nothing to worry about." Maria answered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I had your confidence."

Hogan, Maria, Misty, Robert and Klink were dropped off at a hotel. Klink, Maria and Robert stayed in the room while Hogan and Misty went shopping for civilian clothes. They came back about an hour later. "Here ya go Kommandant."

"General Hogan we are not at Stalag 13 anymore. There is no need to call me Kommandant. And no Colonel…What ever name you are using now… you can't call me Uncle Wilhelm."

They laughed. "Sorry Komm… I mean Colonel. Habits are hard to break." Hogan answered handing Klink a bag of clothes. "It will be safer for you to be in civilian clothes."

"For now you can still call me Maria. It is going to take some getting use to when I hear Colonel Hogan, that they are referring to me."

"Dad tell them the good news." Misty said as she started jumping up and down.

"We are going to go to my mom's home in Connecticut. Maria, Misty was wanting permission to go to Bullfrog, ND." Hogan answered.

"Let me guess. There is a certain sergeant there you want to see." Misty nodded her head so wildly that they thought it was going to fall off. Maria looked at Hogan "Well dear, since you are now head of the household it is your decision."

Hogan laughed. "Only for a few days. Now everyone get ready. I am taking all of us out for dinner."

It took a while for everyone to get ready. Since it was a nice night, they decided to walk to the restaurant. The restaurant wasnice and cozywith the tables lit by candles and a band played soft music. "Maria would you care to dance?" Hogan held out his hand.

"I would love to."

"Wow, I didn't know mom and dad knew how to dance." Misty exclaimed

"That is nothing. You should have seen them at their first dance. It was then that I knew they should be together." Klink answered thinking back to that night.

They returned to the table just as their meal arrived. "Mmmm. Real food." Hogan commented as he took the first bite of his stake.

After everyone finished eating, Maria leans over to Klink. "William, would you care to dance?"

Klink just looked at her. "William?"

"I think it would sound better right now. Right now we are not on duty so no ranks. So do you?"

"Is it all right with you…Robert?" Klink asked awkwardly.

"Yea, it will be okay." That sounded weird. There is so much to get use to. After being a prisoner for so long, I don't know how to act not looking over my shoulder and havening to watch what I say. I can finally relax. If I can remember how. Hogan chuckled at that thought. Hmmm. Odd I am not jealous watching them dance this time. Probably because I already have the girl, and don't have to hide my feelings for her anymore.

After the song, they all left to walk back to the hotel. "Get some sleep. We have an early flight in the morning."

The flight to Connecticut was a long one. The closer they got the more nervous Hogan got. "Relax dear." Maria said as she rubbed his arm.

"It is just that it has been so long. I called her to let her know that I was coming home. She was so excited. I wonder how much has changed? It is going to be weird though not having my brothers there also. I hope I haven't disappointed mom."

"You are not a disappointment."

"I also hate having to lie to her."

"I know, but we do what we have to."

When they got off the plane, Mrs. Hogan was there waiting for them. Hogan could not control himself and went running up to her and gave her a big hug. "Is this real Rob? Are you really standing here?"

"Yes mom, I am really here." Tears poured down both of their cheeks. "Mom I love you so much and missed you even more. I have some people I want you to meet. This is Maria my wife and her daughter Misty"

"Nice to meet you and welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mrs. Hogan" Maria said politely

"Please call me momma" Mrs. Hogan smiled

Hogan took Robert into his arms. "Mom I would like you to meet your grandson Robert."

Mrs. Hogan took Robert in her arms. "Hi Robert."

Robert looked at Maria "This is your grandma. Umm _this is your Oma._"

Robert looked back at Mrs. Hogan "_Oma_!"

"What did he say?"

"He was raised by a German family so he only speaks German. He called you grandma" Hogan responded. Mom I would like you to meet a friend of mine William. We met at the POW camp." Hogan put his arm around Klink.

I can't believe Hogan called me friend. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hogan."

"You may also call me momma. Any friend of Robs is a friend of mine."

They left and headed for the house. When they got there, there was a big sign hanging off the house that says "Welcome home Rob!" All of his hometown friends were there for the homecoming. They spent the rest of the day celebrating and getting caught up on everything he had missed over the years. That night after everyone left, they had a nice talk with Mrs. Hogan and told her what they could.

"How did you meet Maria when you were in a POW camp?"

"Believe it or not, but she was a prisoner there also. The Gestapo figured that they could get me to do anything they wanted by threatening her."

"Those Germans are nasty people."

"Not all Germans are bad mom. Only the Nazi's are. There were many Germans that showed sympathy to the Allies."

"I hear what all those commandants did to the prisoners. I am so glad you are home and that you don't have to go through that any more."

"Mom, our camp was different. We had a very humane commandant. He abided by the Geneva Convention and the worst punishment he gave any the prisoners was thirty days in the cooler."

Mrs. Hogan went up to Hogan and grabbed his wrists. "How do you explain these scars?"

"Gestapo. They would come into camp and question me all the time. Kommanant Kl… the kommandant did his best to keep them away from us. But when they had papers authorizing the questioning, there was nothing he could do." Hogan looked over at Klink.

Mrs. Hogan looked at Maria and noticed the same scars on her wrists and then looked to Klink and didn't see any. "How did you get so lucky William as to not have scarred wrists?"

"He was taken prisoner just before the camp was liberated. He didn't have the misfortune of being questioned by the Gestapo." Maria quickly answered.

"How fortunate for you. I can just imagine what all you went through. I am so glad you are home and that you don't have to ever go back to that horrible place."

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you. The government has assigned us to work in Germany. We will be guarding the prisoners who are going to be standing trial."

"I hope you make them pay for how they treated our boys."

Hogan and Maria looked at each other and at Klink who was just looked at the ground trying to hide his fears. "Mom it is wrong making innocent people pay for the guilty. Yes those who abused prisoners should be punished. Those who were humane to them should not."

"Look, we are not getting anywhere by arguing. Can we please change the subject?" Misty said.

"Good idea." Hogan supported.

The next day, after they had taken Misty to the airport so she could spend a week with Carter, Maria went into the back yard and started exercising. Hogan and Klink were sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking cups of coffee. "Is all she does is exercise?" Mrs. Hogan asked

"At Stalag 13, Maria was always exercising. I don't think she would have survived if she wasn't in such good shape." Klink answered

"You sound like you admire her?"

"You could say that. I once saved my money and gave it to the Kommandant to help him buy her freedom. The most he was able to accomplish was to get custody transferred from Gestapo to Luftwaffe. It doesn't seem like much, but at least the Kommandant had more power to protect her. You should of seen her when she had Robert. It is amazing how her faith in God helped her overcome everything.

"I don't understand how a person could give birth in a POW camp and the commandant not know about it?"

"He knew. He was also sympathetic towards her because of the circumstance in which she got pregnant. He arranged for her to stay at his house, give birth and stay with the baby for a month. He also arranged for a nice German family they she was familiar with to raise him."

Mrs. Hogan turned to Klink. "For only being there a short time you know a lot about her."

"I knew her before I became a prisoner there."

"How is that?"

"Oh my look at the time. If we are going to the museum, we need to get going. William can you get Maria while I get Robert ready?" Hogan interrupted. "Mom can you please help me?"

Klink looked at Hogan questingly but caught on what he was doing. "Sure." Klink went out to get Maria. "UmRobert decided we are going to the museum. You need to act like we have had this planed."

"Let me guess, Mrs. Hogan was asking questions about you again. We are going to have to tell her the truth eventually. She is going to catch on."

"If she is as smart as he sone, of corse she will. I can't help but notice you are favoring you right leg again. Is it giving you trouble?"

"A little. I will be fine though."

They all went to the art museum and spent the day there. That night Hogan took them all out to eat. The restaurant was close and it was nice out so they decided to walk. After dinner on the way back home, a man jumped out of the ally and grabbed Maria and put a knife to her throat.

"Give me your money and jewelry now!" The man demanded

Mrs. Hogan started to hand him her purse and Hogan took his mom's arm and lowered it. "No. I don't think so."

"Are you crazy Rob. He will kill her if we don't do what he says" Mrs. Hogan said worriedly.

"No he won't." Klink said with a smile.

"Have the two of you lost your minds? Has spending time in a POW camp slowed your brain?" Mrs. Hogan asked

"I said give me your money and jewelry now or the woman dies." The man pushed the blade of the knife a little more into her throat to prove his point.

"Okay I have had enough. That hurts." Maria threw her head back breaking his nose and then elbowed him. When the man let go, she turned around and kicked him. The man recovered and charged at her with the knife. Maria grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, removing the knife from his hand. Hogan and Klink just laughed and Mrs. Hogan stood dumbfounded.

"You need to find a better line of work to go into before you get yourself hurt." Maria threw him on the ground. "Now get before I really get upset." The man got up and ran off.

"Rob and William, you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Why didn't you help her?"

"We knew she could handle herself." Klink responded

"I know first hand of that." Hogan answered as he rubbed his jaw.

"Besides, I prefer to handle my own problems. I learned at the POW camp that the men have a tendency to respect me more when they see that I am not an ordinary helpless female." Maria interjected.

"I have a lot to get use to. Lets get home. I am not use to all this excitement."

The next morning the phone rang. "Rob its for you." Mrs. Hogan called

Hogan picked the phone. "Hello!…Yes it is. What can I do for you?… But we are suppose to have two weeks to rest!… That's not our problem….Yes sir. We will be there by the end of the week. Bye." Hogan slams the phone down.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Maria can you come here please?" When Maria enters the room "We have been ordered to Stalag 13 early. We are to report there by the end of the week. It seems they are starting to catch the Germans that are to stand trial and need a place to put them." Hogan looks at Klink. "Sorry Komm…Sorry things are cut short."

"Its alright. I thank you for the time I did get."

"Alright! I am tired of everyone speaking in code. I want the truth and I want it now." Mrs. Hogan said loosing her patience.

"Okay. Mom I would like to introduce you to Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13."

"How dare you bring that Nazi into my house!"

"Momma we tried to tell you he isn't a Nazi. He took good care of us and the rest of the prisoners"

"When he told you about saving his money and the transfer of custody was all his idea and his money. Everything we told you was the truth. We just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"You said he is your friend. How could you lie to me?"

Hogan looked at Klink than back at his mom "While I was a prisoner there, we became as close to friends as our uniforms would allow. We use to talk about if things were different that we would be friends. Mom nothing I told you was a lie."

"What about him becoming a prisoner just before the camp was liberated?"

"He surrendered the camp to me, which in turn then made him a prisoner."

Mrs. Hogan got up and paced. "I don't know what to think about this?"

"Momma, we just wanted you to get to know the real Klink and not to judge him by the wrong doings of the Nazi's and propaganda committee. We wanted you to see that not all Germans are bad." Maria walked over to Mrs. Hogan. "We didn't want to deceive you. If Klink was a Nazi, we would not put our own lives on the line for him."

Mrs. Hogan was shocked but that statement. "What do you mean put your life on the line for him?"

"I took a bullet that was meant for him once. And now, we made a deal to have him released into our custody. We agreed to take his place at the trials if he escaped."

"Why would you risk you life for your captor like that."

"He has risked his protecting us from the wrath of the Gestapo many times. We…I owe him a lot" Hogan defended.

"You agreed to do WHAT?" Klink exclaimed, "Why did you…why didn't you tell me?"

"I just figured it was between us and Allied Command."

"I am going to call Misty and gang and tell them plans have changed." Maria walked out of the room.

Without a word Mrs. Hogan went to here room and left Hogan and Klink sitting in silence.


	14. Dejé Vu

Chapter 14: Dejé Vu

No one was happy by having their vacation cut short. "How after all we have done and given up can London ask us to now give up a week of our relaxation to baby sit some bosche." LeBeau complained stepping off of the plane in Germany.

"They disserve a piece of my mind." Newkirk stated

"How do you think I feel? I finally get to spend some quality time with my wife and I have to leave her." Kinch added

"I can sympathize buddy." Hogan looks at Maria who smiles back. "Not to mention getting to spend time with my mom."

"Carter don't you have any complaints?" LeBeau asks

"Actually no. Now that Mary Jane and I are not together anymore, I didn't care to hang around. Besides I missed the place."

Newkirk walks up to Carter and slaps him on the back of the head. "I always knew there was something wrong with you."

"It doesn't hurt to have the one you care about with you though." Carter took Misty's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

LeBeau, Newkirk and Kinch stared in disbelief. "Watch it Carter you might wind up with General Hogan for a father in law." Kinch teased.

Carter could not turn any redder if he wanted to. "We haven't… We are…"

"We are taking things slow. We just want to be good friends first. Then if things work out, so be it." Misty finished for Carter.

A soldier came up to the group and saluted. "I am Private Dickerson and I am to take you to Stalag 13."

Hogan and Maria returned his salute, and everyone got into the truck. At Stalag 13, some more people met them. "Colonel Hogan, I am Captain Brinks and I am going to go over with you what we are specifically looking for during your interrogations. We are going to stay out here while Captain Griffin discusses administrative duties of running a camp in General Hogan's office. Your men will meet with Major Drum and the rest of the men who will be stationed here as guards. You can have one of your men escort your prisoner to the cooler with the rest of the prisoners."

"Yes sir. Sergeant Kinchloe, please escort Colonel Klink to the cooler." Maria ordered halfhearted. She looked to Klink and mouthed "Sorry". Klink nodded in response. Both men saluted and left.

Maria always got board with politics and her mind wandered as Captain Brinks was talking. "Colonel, do you understand what we are wanting from you?"

Maria took a blank piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled some stuff on it. "Is this the basic info you are wanting?" Maria handed him the paper. Brinks read it and nodded. "Okay then I will type up a form similar to this to send in. This way all my reports will be uniform and easy to read and understand."

"Um yes very well then." Brinks started fidgeting

"Look Captain, I am well aware of how important the information is and I have conducted many interrogations, so just relax. Is there any thing else?"

"No ma'am."

"Then you are dismissed." Maria saluted as the officer stood and saluted. Hogan and Griffin came out of the office as Brinks was leaving. She could tell that Hogan was just as board as she was.

"Thank you for your time. If we have any questions we will let you know." Hogan said as the men were leaving. He looks to Maria "What did we get our self into?"

Maria laughed, "It doesn't matter since we are going through it as a family. I guess the prisoners first come to me and then when I am finished with them I turn them over to you."

"Yep. I told them that we want to be present with any of the people that we had dealings with when we were prisoners here. That way it wont look too obvious that we are trying to help Klink."

"Makes since, but I am not defending all of them."

"Don't have to."

Maria spent the next few months interrogating prisoners while Hogan ran the camp. Most of the prisoners could be easily persuaded to talk but there were a few that were stubborn. Maria however was more stubborn. She would not give up until she had all of her questions answered. Klink was impressed that Maria got her answers while still abiding by the Geneva Convention. Too bad she didn't work for the Gestapo, the prisoners might be more cooperative during the war and fewer "accidental" deaths or "shot while trying to escape"

"Andrew, when are you going to talk to him?" Misty asked Carter while they were sitting on the swing on the front porch one afternoon.

"I don't know. I think it is because I am scarred. This is important and I don't want to mess it up."

"I have seen you stand up to him in the past. You can do it again."

"But he can have me court marshaled this time."

"He wouldn't dare do that. You forget about your ace."

"He could have me transferred and then I wouldn't be able to see you any more."

"Andrew Carter, if you insist on being a coward, then maybe I change my mind."

"What! No please don't. I'll talk to him when I get a chance."

"Now!"

"I have some free time now."

Carter walked to the Kommandantur and took a deep breath before he walked in. He stood in front of Hogan's door for a moment trying to figure out about how to ask him. He knocked and waited for Hogan to invite him in. "Come in."

Carter walked in and stood at attention in front of Hogan and saluted. "Sir, request permission to speak with you freely sir."

Hogan returned his salute "You can relax Carter. Have a seat and tell me what is on your mind. Unless it is about Mary Jane, than the answer is no."

"No Sir. It is not. It is about Misty."

Oh no! Is this THE talk? I am not ready for this just yet. I am still getting use to the whole parent thing. Get a hold of yourself Rob. You can do this. "Go on."

"Sir as you know Misty and I have beenseeing each otherfor a few a while now, and I was wondering…Sir I want to…"

"You want Misty's hand in marriage." Hogan finished Carter just nodded his head. "Andrew are you sure about this? You have only known each other for a few months. Remember she is still seventeen."

Carter swallowed hard. "I know, but she will be eighteen next month. I know it has only been a short time, but there is this mutual feeling and attraction between us. I know I have messed things up and am not sure of myself some times, but I am sure about this."

"I know there are only a few years between you, but you have had more of an opportunity to grow up."

"Sir she has survived four years out there on her own, taking care of herself and avoiding capture. Remember sir she was only thirteen at the time. She has been forced to grow up more than I have. I had the safety of the camp and my friends, she had nothing."

Hogan thought back at the conversation he, Klink and Helga has had about Maria. "You have made a good point. Both of you had to grow up too soon. Are you sure this is the person you want to wake up every morning with, and she feels the same about you?"

"Yes sir she is. I love her with all my heart and I would do anything for her."

"Does she feel the same about you?"

"Yes sir she does."

"Then yes you have my blessing."

"Thank you sir." Carter stood up and left with out being dismissed

"Yes you are dismissed." Hogan added with a chuckle

Carter ran to Misty with a big smile and gave her a big hug and kiss "He said yes!"

"Great! I'll go and tell mom" Misty ran off to find Maria and tell her the good news.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do. I don't have a problem with Carter, its just that you are so young still. Actually both of you are young."

"Mom I am going to be eighteen soon. I am not thirteen any more. I know sometimes I don't act like I am grown up, but since most of my teenage years were taken from me, I act like a teen when I can. I know there is a lot of responsibility that goes along with it, and I believe we can handle it. Look at what all we have already been through."

"I sometimes forget you are as old as you are. So when is the wedding?"

"As soon as we can get things planned."

"May God bless you both then."

Word spread quickly around camp that there was going to be another wedding at Stalag 13. LeBeau insisted on making the wedding cake and food. "This seems familiar. It is like dejé vu."

Everyone chipped in together to get things ready for the festivities. Things were ready that evening for the ceremony. They were having the camp Chaplin, Lieutenant Kepheart, marry them. Klink just watched everyone run around. With a smile the thought, this scene looks familiar.

That evening, everyone gathered in front of the Kommandantur for the ceremony. Kepheart stood on the porch and everyone made an isle for Misty to walk down. Along with Carter at the front stood Newkirk. First Robert walked down the isle caring a pillow with the rings tied to it and thenMaria and Hogan escorted Misty down the isle as Kinch and LeBeau played their instruments.

The Ceremony was as simple and quick as Hogan and Maria's. The feast after word though was just as grand. Misty and Hogan had the first dance. Half way through, Carter tapped Hogan on the shoulder. "Sir, I believe it is my turn."

Hogan faced Carter and smiled. "Son since you are now apart of the family, when its not business you can drop the sir and call me…"

"I don't know if I can do that. After all I have been…"

"Here, just dance and we will discus it later…son." Hogan laughed as he walked up to Maria and extended his hand to her. Maria curtsied and accepted his hand.

After the dance Misty walks up to Klink. No since in the prisoners not having any fun. "Colonel would you care to dance."

Klink wasn't expecting any one to ask him to dance. He looked to Hogan to see if he would be permitted. Hogan responded with a slight nod. At least this time there isn't a feeling of dread for tomorrow. Everyone enjoyed the celebration, including the prisoners.

That night Carter and Misty spent the night in the guest quarters. As the next few months passed, more and more prisoners were sent to Stalag 13. There was only a few of them that Hogan and Maria had any dealings with. Day after day Maria and Hogan watched Klink mope around the camp. They wish there was more they could do for him, but all they could do is wait.


	15. Life or death

Chapter 15: Life or Death

Finally November arrived. The trials would soon start. As Klink's court date drew near, he grew more and more nervous. Soon the question as to weather they would find him innocent or guilty would be answered.

Klink's trial finally arrived. Maria and Hogan dressed in their dress uniforms and accompanied Klink to his trial.

"What do you mean we can't testify on his behalf?" Hogan yelled

"It wouldn't look right General. Why don't you go back to Stalag 13 and we will call you when they turn in the guilty verdict." General Whimbly said calmly

Hogan narrowed his eyes. "Are you not getting ahead of yourself…General?"

"What is wrong with you? Why does it matter weather or not this Kraut is found guilty or not. You would think since he was your captor, you would want him found guilty."

Hogan could feel his temper rising. He took some deep breaths trying to calm himself. "General, I know what they are going to try and do. It is wrong. If Colonel Klink was abusive or deserved the punishment, I would not have risked our lives by having him placed into our custody and I would not want to testify on his behalf."

"Do you think that you will really make a difference in the out come?"

"I don't know, but I want the chance to try."

"What about if we explain the situation to the rest of the people who were prisoners and see if any of them would be willing to testify on his behalf?" Maria asked

"You can't order people to say that he was a nice Kraut."

"I am not talking about ordering General."

Whimbly looked at the two officers standing in front of him and could see the desperation on their face to at least get the opportunity to testify. "As long as you don't order anyone to testify or threaten them in any way. I will allow it."

"Thank you sir." They said in unison

They contacted everyone they could get a hold of. Klink's trial had been going on for three days and things were not looking good for him. The probability of him being found guilty, and then executed were very high. Hogan and Maria sat outside the courtroom waiting for their turn to testify. Soon Carter, Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Misty showed up. "Thanks for showing up fellas."

"Your welcome sir. I was never a big fan of Klink's, but what they are trying to do to him is just wrong." Kinch stated

"I agree. He never mistreated any of us." Carter added

General Whimbly walks out of the courtroom. "Is this all that showed up?"

"Yes sir." Hogan answered a little down hearted

"I hope it is enough. Are you sure you want to go through with this? The way things are going for him, I doubt that anything you say or do will change their minds."

"Yes sir we do." Misty answered.

"If you will follow me." Whimbly lead the group into the courtroom "These men and women are here to say a few words on Colonel Klink's behalf."

"Very well, proceed."

Hogan stepped forward and was lead to the whiteness stand.

"Raise your right hand and do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

"For the record, please state your name, rank, and what qualifies you to testify on the behalf of Colonel Klink."

"General Robert Hogan United States Air Corps. Former Senior Prisoner Of War at Stalag 13.

"General Hogan, in your own words, how would you describe the way Colonel Klink treated the prisoners?"

"Colonel Klink was a fair kommandant. The harshest punishment he ever gave was thirty days in the cooler. In all dealings with the prisoners, he followed the Geneva Convention. Whenever he wanted a work detail, the prisoners were compensated for the work. There were many times when the Gestapo would come to question me without authorization and Colonel Klink would intervene and stop them. Even when faced with punishment himself. I have also witnessed the Gestapo, who did have authorization to transfer two prisoners from Luftwaffe custody to Gestapo, abuse one of the prisoners. Colonel Klink stood in the way to prevent any more abuse."

"This is interesting. I am sure though the thirty days was probably for a minor offence."

" No sir. The thirty days were for an escape attempt."

"I thought most kommandants shot the escaping prisoners to prevent any further escape attempts."

"I have heard other prisoners who were transferred to Stalag 13 mention that is what happened in the camp they came from. However, Colonel Klink has only punished escaping prisoners with time in the cooler."

"Have you ever witnessed Colonel Klink abuse or order the abuse of another prisoner?"

"No sir I haven't. Any time he would question a prisoner who broke a rule I was always present."

"No further questions. You may step down. I would like to call Colonel Maria Hogan to the stand."

Maria walked to the stand and placed her hand on the Bible "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

I just hope they don't ask the truth about my lies. "I do."

"For the record, please state your name, rank and what qualifies you to testify on Colonel Klink's behalf."

"Colonel Maria Hogan, former prisoner at Stalag 13."

"Colonel Hogan, in your own words, how would you describe the way Colonel Klink treated the prisoners?"

"When I was a prisoner there, Colonel Klink went out of his way to protect me. While I was unconscious, he placed a guard outside my door to prevent anyone else from entering and taking advantage of me. He created a hand off policy to make sure no one tried anything. I saw how it affected Colonel Klink when Berlin made the cutbacks. It saddened him to have to take stuff away from the prisoners who already didn't have much."

"I see that according to the file here that you saved his life once. Why would a prisoner save their captors life?"

"A plane was shot down and it landed in camp. I agreed to help the camp medic take care of the wounded. We were treating both prisoners and guards. It was common knowledge that if something happened to Colonel Klink that the Gestapo would take over Stalag 13. Also for everything he has done to help and protect the prisoners, I had to do what I could to save his live. He has saved mine a few times."

"Thank you no further questions. You may step down"

They attorney's questioned Misty and the rest of the men and all of them basically said the same thing. When they were finished, the JAG Judge asked "Are there any more witnesses?"

They looked around the courtroom Klink looked nervous. "I guess no one else chose to see Klink for who he really was. I still wish he would let me tell them how he worked for…" Hogan started to say but was interrupted.

"Sorry were late. Got lost." Major Williams said as he and a large group of men entered the courtroom. They were all of the former prisoners of Stalag 13. The men filled the courtroom and the overflow was standing out in the hall.

"We don't have time to hear every one. Since everyone basically says the same thing, I am going to have the court recorder read the testimony of General Hogan. When they are finished, if you agree with what General Hogan has said, raise your hand. I will then call for those who disagree. If you disagree raise your hand. I will then ask is there anything anyone would like to add. If so please step forward at that time. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes Sir." The crowed answered

The court recorder read the testimony. "Who agrees with General Hogan's testimony?"

Every hand in the group went up. A big smile came across Klink's face. No matter the verdict, he was happy in knowing that all of these men took time to come and testify on his behalf.

"Anyone disagree?" No hands were raised "Anything anyone would like to add?"

"I would Sir." Sergeant Hopper stepped forward.

"Yes Sergeant?"

"I am Staf SergeantDewey Hopper. Before I was transferred to Stalag 13, I was at Stalag 4. The kommandant there would choose a different prisoner every day to take his frustrations out on. Most of the time the prisoners were on half rations. You didn't dare lay on your bunk during the day either. If you did, you had to stand at attention all day and night. During roll call the following day you were whipped in front of the prisoners until you could not stand any more. We didn't have camp medic, so medical treatment was scarce. Most of the men ther died from infection that were treatable. When I came to Stalag 13, I was sick and in pain.I expected Colonel Klink to treat me the same way. But he didn't. He made sure I received medicine and extra rations until I got my strength back up. No one was punished for lying on their bunk during the day. And not once did I ever see him strike a prisoner or order the beating of a prisoner. I never saw him lift his hand in anger against anyone either. All I can say is thanks Colonel Klink for being our kommandant. Thanks for being kind and humane. I had reached a point at Stalag 4 were I couldn't take the abuse or pain any more and I was thinking about ending it. Your generosity saved my life and I can never repay you or say thanks enough."

Everyone remained silent for a while after the sergeant finished. "Anyone else want to add anything?" The judged finally asked. No one answered. "We will adjourn while a verdict is being reached.

When they were dismissed, Klink was lead back to his cell and Hogan and Maria walked up to Hopper. "We appreciate you coming and saying what you did. All of us were lucky to have Klink for a kommandant. As you pointed out, it couldhave beena lot worse."

"No problem General. Any time."

Time seemed to stand still as everyone waited to see what the verdict would be. Klink knelt on the cell floor facing his bunk and prayed. "Lord I tried to live a good life and to treat others as I would want to be treated. I have seen others rely on you when there was no hope and you gave them strength. I ask for that strength now. If this should be my last, I pray that when I stand before you, you will show me mercy. I believe in Your Son and accepted himlike You said to. In Your name. Amen.

A guard opened the cell door. "Colonel its time."

The guard led Klink back to the courtroom. Everyone had packed the courtroom waiting for the verdict. The judge stood up. "Colonel Klink please stand for the verdict." Nervously Klink rose and stood at attention. "It has been deemed by this court that on the account of the use of slave labor or ill-treatment of prisoners of war for which you were tried, you are found not guilty. It has also been deemed by this court that you cannot be held accountable for the actions of the other kommandants. Therefore the rest of the charges have been dismissed."

Everyone in the courtroom cheered. Klink let out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding.

"This trial is over, everyone is dismissed."

Klink walked up to Maria and Hogan. "Thank you very much for your efforts. I don't know how I can repay you?"

"You did by being the best camp kommandant you could be. So what are you going to do now?" Maria answered.

"I don't know. I might go home and relax then look for work some where."

"You know that Shultz ought to be getting his toy company up and running again. You could ask him for a job."

"That is a thought, but the idea of working under Shultz, I am not sure about."

"I could always ask if you could work at Stalag 13 with us?" Hogan asked half joking half serous.

"I think I would rather work under Shultz." Every one laughed as left to go on their separate ways. Klink thought to himself, Now I know how Hogan felt standing in front of Hochstetter all the time not knowing is this was going to be it or not. I am glad it is over.


End file.
